


Smoaked

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: ARGUS, AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Felicity in danger, Kidnapping, Protective Oliver, Stalking, single mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity and her young daughter Molly move to Star City to escape a stalker ex-boyfriend.





	1. Beginning Again

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for proofing @almondblossomme!

 

 

Felicity glanced back at her sleeping daughter as she tiptoed out of the room and pulled the door almost to. Molly was comforted by the light from the hallway and she didn’t want her daughter to be afraid. She had already spent too much of her young life that way.

 

Felicity and Molly had moved to Star City almost a year ago in an effort to evade her ex-boyfriend Cooper Seldon. She had gone to the police and gotten a restraining order but she didn’t feel safe so she took the drastic step of moving with her daughter back to her college town and changing their last names to Smoak.

 

Cooper believed he was Molly’s father. He wasn’t. Felicity had told him numerous times and they had paternity test done to prove it. But as Felicity wouldn’t name Molly’s father, Cooper felt she was his and he would stop at nothing to claim his daughter.

 

What Cooper didn’t know was Felicity didn’t actually know Molly’s father’s full name. Molly was the best thing in her life but she also wasn’t planned. Felicity sighed. Remembering the night, she’d met Molly’s father and how that led to where they are now.

 

*****

 

_Almost Six Years Ago_

 

Felicity was out at a local club called Verdant. She had ended her long distance relationship with high school boyfriend Cooper. She was angry for having believed he changed. This was not their first break up. To cheer her up her best friends Sara and Caitlin took her out for dancing and drinks. And boy, had Felicity wanted to drink.

 

“I think maybe that should be your last one.” Caitlin looked at her nervously.

 

“Come on let’s go dance off some of the alcohol.” Sara dragged Felicity and Caitlin to the dance floor.

 

Felicity twirled round and round until she smacked into a solid wall, well she thought it was a wall until she looked up and saw the bluest most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. She literally shook her head and thought this can’t be real. But there he was smiling at her, chiseled jaw and all.

 

“Well hello, it seems I may have gotten in your way. I’d say I’m sorry but I’ve been wanting to meet you all night. My name is Oliver,” he held out his hand.

 

“Felicity, I’m Felicity, nice to meet you.” She couldn’t help but blush. Guys who look like Oliver usually didn’t notice her, it must be the tight, short pink dress Sara insisted she wear. She was a little self-conscious as it wasn’t her usual style but she forgot all about it as she continued to drink.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“Actually, I’m about to cut myself off.”

 

Oliver looked disappointed.

 

“But maybe a tequila shot for the road.”

 

“Tequila shot it is. Follow me to the bar!”

 

Felicity didn’t mind following Oliver at all. The view from the back was almost as good as the front.

 

It all got a little blurry after that but she remembered Caitlin and Sara confirming that she was good and she had switched to water at some point.

 

Oliver took her home and there was some kissing but he insisted on stopping. He told her she was too drunk for consent but asked if he could crash on the couch.

 

Felicity’s roommate was out of town for the weekend so she saw no problem with that.

 

She woke up the next morning feeling awful. As she made her way to the bathroom, she noticed Oliver on the couch. She smiled remembering what he had said.

 

She took a shower and took some ibuprofen for the headache. When she came out of the bathroom she could smell food and it smelled yummy.

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Hey, thought I’d make us some breakfast. Hope that’s okay.”

 

“It’s more than okay. Sorry, about last night. I don’t normally drink like that but I just broke up with my boyfriend and I just wanted to forget...you know?”

 

“I do know.”

 

******

 

“Thanks for breakfast.” She smiled as they finished eating.

 

“No problem, do you mind if I take a quick shower before I leave?”

 

“Go right ahead, I’ll grab you some towels.”

 

As Oliver showered, Felicity worked on a paper that was due later in the week. Suddenly, she realized she didn’t tell Oliver about the spare toothbrush. She always kept a spare toothbrush on hand for guests.

 

She listened, the shower had stopped so she knocked on the door.

 

Oliver opened the door in just a towel.

 

Felicity’s mouth went dry and probably dropped open. She may have even said “WOW” out loud. But what she definitely did was stare.

 

“See something you like?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Yes.”

 

Felicity took a step forward and before she knew it they were kissing. She had felt drawn toward him from the start but she thought it was because she was drunk and then this morning because he was so attractive but when he kissed her….wow no words.

 

Oliver swept her up and Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist. As he lay her down on her bed, he stopped for a minute and said “Do you want this?”

 

“Hell yes!”

 

Oliver quickly left the room.

 

Felicity suddenly felt panicked. “Are you coming back?”

 

“Yes,” he said as he re-entered the room holding up a condom.

 

“Good thinking!”

 

What followed was the best sex of her life. Mind blowing, wonderful, like all that stuff you read about in books and think can’t be real. This was real and it was amazing.

 

******

 

Oliver stayed for the weekend but left early Sunday evening before Felicity’s roommate returned.

 

They both agreed that this was fun but neither wanted a relationship.

 

They kissed good-bye and Felicity honestly thought he would remain a pleasant memory.

 

******

 

And she did until a couple of months later the stick showed two lines.

 

Felicity freaked out, she didn’t even know Oliver’s last name! This was not supposed to happen they had used protection.

 

In fact, even without protection this was unlikely in Felicity’s case. Felicity was diagnosed years ago with condition and was told it was unlikely she would have children. The test had to be wrong. She booked a doctor’s appointment.

 

The doctor confirmed the home pregnancy test - she was pregnant.

 

Felicity wished she could discuss this with Oliver. She tried to find him on the Internet, went back to Verdant but had no success. Felicity was pro-choice and after much thought and talking with her friends Sara and Caitlin, she decided to keep the baby. She knew this might be her only chance to have a child. She withdrew from university and went home to live with her mother.

 

******

 

Really the problems began a couple of months after she went home to Las Vegas. Cooper saw her baby bump and accosted her on the street screaming “How could you not tell me?”

 

She had tried to calm him down and told him quite clearly, he was not the father. It had been months since she’d last seen him. It was impossible. But he did not believe her.

 

Cooper came to her house repeatedly and at one point even pushed his way inside past her mother. Felicity became afraid to leave her house and she reported Cooper’s harassment to the police. It seemed to calm him for a while.

 

But the day Molly was born, Cooper showed up at the hospital. Felicity agreed to a useless paternity test, hoping this would end his harassment. When the results came back and Molly clearly wasn’t his, he said the results were tampered with. He was delusional.

 

Felicity knew they would have to leave Las Vegas. Her mother sadly arranged for Felicity and Molly to go stay with her sister Carmel in a nearby town, Boulder City. Felicity began to make a life for herself there, got a job at a coffee shop and was fortunate that Carmel could care for Molly while she worked. Things were looking up.

 

Then one night there was a knock on the door. Felicity had a sinking feeling in her gut as she walked toward the door. “Who is it?”

 

“The baby’s father.” Cooper sounded very angry.

 

Felicity ensured the locks were on the door and began dialing 911. Cooper broke down the door. Felicity screamed and Molly began to cry upstairs.

 

“You can’t keep my daughter away from me! Do you hear me?!”

 

“She’s not your daughter!” Felicity fought back trying to prevent Cooper from getting to the staircase.

 

But she wasn’t fast enough and Cooper made it up the stairs and took Molly out of crib.

 

The police arrived just in time and Cooper was later convicted for breaking and entering, assault and attempted kidnapping. He went to prison.

 

Felicity thought her problems were through. She moved back to Las Vegas and put Molly in daycare as she got a job managing a coffee shop.

 

She began to feel comfortable again. This was not the life she planned but she was happy. Molly brought her joy everyday and she was glad to feel like such an asset in her job. Her business education was being put to use and she began finishing her degree through distance courses.

 

******

 

About a week after Molly’s fourth birthday there was another knock on the door. Felicity looked out the peephole surprised to see the police. She opened the door.

 

“Good evening officers.”

 

“Felicity Evans?”

 

“I am she.” She starting to feel worried.

 

“I’m afraid we have some bad news. Cooper Seldon has escaped from prison and we have reason to believe that you and your daughter may be in danger.”

 

Felicity felt her world go sideways. Cooper was out. Cooper could hurt her baby.

 

“Ms. Evan? Did you hear us? Cooper Seldon is no longer in prison.”

 

“Yes, sorry I heard you. Just shocked.”

 

“For your protection and hopefully to apprehend Cooper Seldon we will be monitoring your house.”

 

“Thank you. Thank you, officers.” Felicity shut the door and slid down to the floor. Cooper was out. Her worst fears were coming true. Time to execute the backup plan.

 

******

 

_Present Day_

 

And that is how she and Molly ended up becoming Smoaks, she changed their last names and moved them back to Star City.

 

She applied and received a business loan to open her own coffee shop _Smoaked_ and she and Molly lived in the apartment above.

 

Felicity was grateful that Sara and Caitlin were still in town and as Cooper knew nothing about them, they became Molly’s new extended family.

 

Felicity missed her mother but they all understood this was the best way to keep Molly safe.

 

*****

 

Oliver was back in Star City for the first time in years. He was tracking a criminal named Cooper Seldon.

 

Oliver had been recruited by ARGUS almost five years ago and he been working this case for almost a year. Seldon was bad news and should be in prison, literally. He knew he had escaped prison for previous crimes.

 

Oliver also knew that Seldon had an obsession with a woman named Felicity Evans and he believed her daughter to be his. It had taken sometime but they had finally tracked down Felicity Evans, she was good at covering her tracks but if ARGUS could find her, Seldon could too.

 

His boss had assigned him to protect Felicity Smoak and when he looked at her picture in the file he couldn’t help but wonder if she was his Felicity.

 

It was crazy. He had one amazing weekend with a Felicity in college and he still thought about it, about her.

 

This couldn’t be her. It was just wishful thinking because honestly, he’d love to see her again.

 

All it would take is one call to ARGUS to see if Felicity Smoak ever lived in Star City before but then he might be taken off the case. He decided to go find out for himself. He did like a good cup of coffee.

 

*****

 

Felicity took a deep breath, happy the morning rush was over!  They had survived. And to think she worried her local coffee shop wouldn’t be able to compete against Starbucks. Seems people like her coffee just fine.

 

She smiled and headed over to clean up the condiments, lids and refill the cream and milk. She had her hands full when she heard the bell above the door sound.

 

“Be right with you she called out as she headed into the back.” She had help for rush hour in the morning and night time staff but she handled things during the day and she still had dinner with Molly and was there to put her to bed. Plus, it felt good to give work to college students, she sure appreciated having a job back then.

 

Oliver looked around the coffee shop. With its dark hardwood floors and creamy walls it looked classy. He noticed the posters with funny sayings and cartoons on the wall. It seemed posh but not too posh.

 

He wandered toward the counter knowing the woman said she would be right back.

 

Felicity was pushing the fly away hair from her ponytail back from her face as she came back to the counter.  She looked up. “How can I help you? OLIVER?”

 

“So, you are Felicity. Your hair is a different colour.”

 

“I am. Wow. Yes, I'm blonde. I never thought I’d see you again. Not that it’s not nice to see you. Of course, it’s nice to see you. In fact, I looked for you once a lot but then I stopped and now you are here.”

 

He smiled. “Yes, I am here. I left town shortly after our...weekend. This is really my first time back. Did you need something?”

 

Did she need something? That would be an understatement. She didn’t just want to say you have a daughter and she is amazing so she went “how can I help you?”

 

“I’m actually not just here for coffee. I was looking for you.”

 

“Really?” Felicity couldn’t keep the hope out of her voice.

 

“Really, I was looking for you professionally but personally I’m damn happy to see that you are the Felicity I was looking for.”

 

Felicity was happy to see him as well. The years had been kind to Oliver, he was even broader than she remembered and his arms were quite a lot bigger, she began to wonder what he looked like without his shirt. Get a grip woman! She pulled herself together enough to say, “I’ll get your coffee. Why don’t you grab a seat. We can talk but I’ll have to get up to serve customers. I’m on my own here during the day.”

 

“Understood.” Oliver walked over and grabbed a table.

 

*****

 

“Sorry about that, had to help the people who came in after you.” Felicity put coffees down for both of them and took a seat at the table with Oliver.

 

“No problem.” Oliver smiled. He still couldn’t believe he was seeing her again. He truthfully had not realized how rare their connection was and to be honest he could still feel it now.

 

“So, you said you came to see me for professional reasons?”

 

“Yes, I’m actually here to offer you and your daughter protection.”

 

“My daughter,” Felicity almost choked on her coffee.

 

“Yes, my file says you have a daughter. Is that not true?”

 

“No, I mean, no, it’s definitely true. I have a daughter, my daughter Molly. She’s not here. She’s at school. Kindergarten. She’s very young.”

 

“Hey? Are you okay? I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

 

“No, I’m fine.” Felicity looked around where was a customer when you needed one?

 

“Anyway, I’m here to offer you and your daughter protection.”

 

“And why exactly do you think we need protection?” Felicity raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well, I think we both know that you are not Felicity Smoak, I believe your name is Evans?”

 

“Am I in trouble because I changed my last name? Because I checked and that’s a totally legal thing to do.” Felicity was firm. She had done nothing wrong.

 

“You are absolutely right. It is totally legal, and in your case it was very smart to change your last name. I’m here because we believe Cooper Seldon may have found you and we anticipate him making a move on you and your daughter.”

 

“Oh, I’m going to stand now.” Felicity stood up and began to pace. It was happening again. Every time she got her life in order Cooper arrived to destroy it again and she was really liking this life!

 

Watching Felicity pace was beginning to make him feel dizzy. “Felicity,” she acted as though she had not heard him. Oliver stood and stopped Felicity’s pacing by placing his hands on her shoulders. “Felicity, what are you thinking?”

 

“I’m, I’m thinking I like my life and I don’t want to give it up again.”

 

“Well, I don’t want you to give it up either. That’s why I’m here. To catch Cooper Seldon once and for all and then you and your daughter can live your lives happily, wherever you want.”

 

“Molly.”

 

“Molly?”

 

“Yes, Molly is my daughter’s name.” She smiled and blushed a little. Should she tell him now?

 

“That’s a lovely name.” he said solemnly.

 

“Oliver there is something I should tell you…”

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed. “One minute, I have to take this. It’s my boss.”

 

Saved by the bell? She had to tell him. It was the right thing to do. She only hoped he understood why she was only telling him now.

 

Oliver came back to the table.  “Sorry about that, my boss can be rather demanding. Just so you know we have an agent, my partner John Diggle, stationed at Molly’s school.”

 

“Oh, good to know.” Why hadn’t she thought of that right away?

 

“Someone is on their way to relieve me. Now that we have met and I’m hoping you are agreeing to my protection.”

 

Felicity could only nod.

 

“Good, Waller, my boss, wants me to come in and explain exactly how myself and my partner, will be protecting you and Molly.”

 

“Okay, but you will be back?” She hated that she sounded worried.

 

“Yes, he smiled and gave her a wink. “I’ll definitely be back. You and Molly will be safe and this time we will be putting the bastard away for good.”


	2. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity makes sure everyone is on the same page concerning her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for proofing @almondblossomme! Thanks to @magda1102 for the AMAZING banner!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are the property of Arrow.

 

“Felicity, I don’t know if you know but there is a pretty creepy looking dude standing outside your shop. Do you want me to do something about it?” Sara Lance walked into _Smoaked_ making her way toward Felicity, it was getting close to mid-afternoon so it was quiet again.

 

“Yes, I know. He’s there for my protection. So, you don’t need to do anything.” Felicity knew she was going to have to explain all this to her friends. They knew some but not all of her story. She invited Sara and Caitlin over for coffee so she could explain things before collecting Molly from school.

 

“Your protection? Something you want to tell me about?” Sara was a police detective, recently promoted, and she had assured Felicity when arrived back in Star City she would have her back from whatever she was running from.

 

Felicity didn’t want to tell Sara and Caitlin everything when she and Molly first arrived. It was all too raw and she just wanted to start fresh. She really didn’t want her friends to look at her as a victim. So she told them the move was about making a fresh start. At the time and Sara and Caitlin had agreed to give her space. Now, she had to lay her cards on the table.

 

“Caitlin should be here soon. She’s just waking up, she worked last night.” Caitlin Snow was an ER doctor who worked plenty of nights. In fact, she preferred them. Felicity and she were very different. Felicity NEEDED her beauty sleep but she had no doubt Caitlin would walk in looking beautiful and refreshed.

 

And just like she summoned her, which she kind of had, Felicity heard the bell on the door and Caitlin walked in. “Hello ladies! What was so urgent? There had better be coffee, I know it’s a coffee shop but Felicity I need coffee now. Also, super strong guy out front. Do we know what that’s about?”

 

“He’s there for Felicity’s protection.” Sara stated, knowing that Caitlin would want answers too.

 

“Why don’t you two sit down. I’ll get the coffees.” All three women drank their coffee black so there was no need for condiments.

 

Once they were seated, Felicity turned to her friends and said “It’s time I tell you why Molly and I moved here.”  She proceeded to tell them all about what happened with Cooper Seldon after she moved back to Las Vegas. She stopped once she got to the point when she moved back to Star City.

 

Their response was kind of what Felicity expected. Sara stared at her shrewdly throughout the story, like how dare you keep this from me? Caitlin kept giving her reassuring looks and even took her hand at one point to show her support.

 

“So, moving past you should have told me this as soon as you got here. What changed? Has Cooper been spotted in Star City? And if so who told you?” Sara began her mini interrogation.

 

“Oh Felicity, tell me he didn’t come here?” Caitlin said sounding worried.

 

“No, he didn’t come here. But there is reason to believe that he might. And this is where it gets even more interesting. Oliver showed up today, telling me he works for ARGUS and he’s here to protect me and to take down Cooper once and for all.”

 

“Oliver? Oliver who?” Sara demanded.

 

But Caitlin realized right away. “Oliver, your Oliver. Molly’s father was here? Are you okay? That must have been quite the shock. How did he look?”

 

“He looked REALLY GOOD. Like REALLY.” Felicity could not stop herself from smiling. “He knows Molly exists but got called away before I could tell him she’s his daughter. I really hope he doesn’t hate me for keeping her from him.”

 

“Felicity you didn’t keep her from him. You couldn’t find him!” Sara began to pace.

 

“I just hope he sees it that way.” Felicity was more nervous about this than she thought she would be. She had always wanted Molly to meet her father but what if he didn’t want her?

 

“Felicity, what’s going on in that head of yours? If you are freaking out we get that.” Caitlin squeezed her hand.

 

“Thanks. I’m more freaked out about telling Oliver he’s a father than Cooper possibly being back. What is wrong with me?”

 

“There is NOTHING wrong with you. You are an amazing, strong, super hero Mom. Felicity, after hearing your story - wow - girl you are AMAZING!” Sara looked at her with admiration.

 

“Aww Sara, you are going to make me cry! And I have to go pick up Molly soon.”

 

“Felicity, you need to know that we are here for you and Molly, no matter what happens with Oliver.”

 

“Thanks, Caitlin.” Felicity turned to face Sara, “and thanks to you too.”

 

“How about I give you a drive to go pick Miss Molly up?” Sara asked.

 

“Thanks for the offer but I’ll have to check with the man outside. Oliver left in such a hurry, it was unclear if I could just go places by myself but I suspect the answer is no. At least, I know it’s for my protection but I hope it’s not bad for business.”

 

“Felicity, your safety is most important.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more.” In walked Oliver Queen.

*****

 

All three ladies turned their heads at Oliver’s voice.

 

“Sorry, I interrupted. I’m Oliver Queen.” He extended his hand to Sara, then Caitlin and they made introductions.

 

“Queen. So that’s your last name.” Felicity mumbled. She had tried to so hard to find that out.

 

“Did you say something?” Oliver looked at Felicity with the most piercing blue eyes which were only enhanced by his deep blue Henley and navy pea coat.

 

“No, it’s just that’s the first time I heard your last name.” Felicity blushed.

 

“Sorry, I really should have told you this morning. I was just so surprised it was you and then I got called away.” Oliver looked away sheepishly.

 

Called away was an understatement. His boss Amanda Waller, head of ARGUS, let him have it. Somehow, she figured out that he knew Felicity in the past and threatened to take him off the case. Luckily, Oliver thought well on his feet and pointed out that his previous relationship, of which Waller knew no details, was asset. Felicity was more likely to trust someone she knew. So now he was back at _Smoaked_ looking at woman who was supposed to be a weekend fling but ended up being the woman he never forgot.

 

“So Oliver, Felicity tells us you are with ARGUS and are here to protect her from Cooper Seldon.” Sara began grilling him.

 

“Yes, that’s right. Seldon has made some moves lately and there is chatter that he may surface to try to claim his daughter.”

 

“Molly is NOT his daughter.” Felicity was so angry. She stood up from the table and began walking to the backroom of the coffee shop. “Sorry, I just need a moment.”

 

She knew she had left her friends with Oliver. But she just needed a moment and few deep breathes. Why couldn’t Cooper just leave her alone. She had proven every way possible that Molly was not his daughter.  She walked over to the sink to pour herself a glass of water.

 

She heard the swinging door open, turned expecting to see Caitlin but instead it was Oliver.

 

Oliver began walking toward her, until he stood just in front of her. “I’m sorry you have to go through this Felicity. I know you have done everything you can to protect your daughter. But know you are no longer alone in this. You have Sara and Caitlin. You have ARGUS and you have me. I won’t let anything happen to you are Molly.”

 

“Thank you.” She could not lie it was nice to know she had support in protecting her daughter. “Speaking of Molly, I have to go pick her up soon and there is something I need to tell you about her.”

 

“I’ll drive you and you can tell me on the way.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

They walked back out into the coffee shop. Sara and Caitlin were sitting at the table where they had left them.

 

“Abby arrived for her shift.” Caitlin said as she stood and walked toward Felicity and Oliver. “And I have to go get ready for mine. Call me if you need me for anything and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” She hugged Felicity and left.

 

“I suppose I should get going too. Call me tonight,” she looked pointedly at Felicity.

 

“I will.”

 

Sara smiled then left.

 

Felicity turned back to Oliver, feeling for some reason she owed him an explanation. “I filled the girls in on my history with Cooper Seldon today, after you arrived I realized I couldn’t pretend everything was alright anymore. Sara’s a cop so she was especially upset I didn’t tell her about possible danger.”

 

“I see, they both care about you a lot. I’m so glad you have that.”

 

“Let me talk to Abby for a moment and then we need to get going.”

 

Oliver watched her walk over to the counter. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. And her strength. She amazed him. And she seemed to be completely unaware of these things.

 

Felicity walked back toward him. “Ready to go? Can we take my car? It has Molly’s booster seat.”

 

“Of course, lead the way.”

 

*****

 

Oliver followed her out of the coffee shop to Felicity’s jeep. He was relieved he wouldn’t have to squeeze into a tiny car.

 

They both got into the jeep and Oliver waited for her to turn it on.  

 

Felicity turned to face him “Okay, there is something I need to tell you and I’m not sure how you are going to react. I need you to know that I tried to find you, all those years ago.”

 

“Felicity, you seem worried. You don’t have to be worried with me. What’s going on?”

 

“I don’t know how one says something like this so I’m just going to say it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he felt the urge to take her hand but they didn’t have that kind of relationship so he held back.

 

“Molly is your daughter.”

 

Oliver said nothing. Although if he had to use one word to describe how he felt it would be joy. He had had a daughter. He had a daughter with Felicity. Then all of a sudden, he was filled with a wave of sadness. He had missed so much. Then anger. Cooper Seldon tried to hurt his daughter.

 

Felicity watched a myriad of emotions pass across Oliver face. She said nothing. She knew it would be a lot to process. She turned on the jeep and began driving toward Molly’s school.

 

“I understand that it is a lot to process. And I want you to know I did really try to find you but without your surname, it was very difficult. I hope you aren’t angry and really hope that you would be interested in being part of Molly’s life. But if that is not something you want, I kind of understand. But I can’t completely understand because Molly is fantastic and it would be a shame for you not to get to know her...but if you don’t know, if..”

 

“Felicity, thank you.”

 

Felicity snuck a peek at Oliver’s face to try to understand where that came from. “Thank you?”

 

“Yes, thank you for telling me Molly is my daughter, thank you for trying to tell me before, thank you for wanting me to be in her life and thank you most of all for being such an amazing mother to our daughter.”

 

“Wow. So, you aren’t mad? I really wasn’t trying to keep her from you.”

 

“Felicity, I joined ARGUS shortly after we met. Even if you knew my name was Oliver Queen you probably would not have been able to track me down. But it means a lot that you did try. I’m really sorry you had to go through all of this alone.”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t alone. First I had Caitlin and Sara and then I had my Mom and my aunt. I’ve been very fortunate.”

 

“And now you have me. And I will help in any way I can. This is no longer about protecting you for ARGUS this is about protecting my family.”

 

Felicity pulled into the school. “I’m just going to run in and get her. She is highly independent but she still needs a little help sometimes.” Felicity smiled. “I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

 

*****

 

Oliver sat in the jeep and tried to process. He had a daughter. He was a father. He was going to be the best father he could be. He anxiously watched the school doors for Felicity and Molly to come out. He was still feeling pretty wow.

 

Then he saw them. Beautiful Felicity and their daughter and he couldn’t believe it but at the same time it had to be her. Molly bore a striking resemblance to his sister at that age. She was so small with long brown hair with loose ringlets. So pretty.

 

Felicity opened the back door to help get Molly in her booster seat. “Molly, this is Mommy’s friend Oliver, can you say hello?” She decided to stick with friend because it was true and it gave Oliver an out if he needed.

 

“Hello Oliver.”

 

Oliver turned around to take her in. “Hello Molly.” He had no idea what to say. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing. Who couldn’t believe it.  He could face the baddest of the bad but he was intimidated by a six-year-old.

 

Felicity walked around the jeep and got in the driver’s side door. She was about to start the jeep when Molly spoke.

 

“So, is Oliver a friend like Barry? Will he sleep over and try to do my hair? Barry is nice but he can’t do my hair. Only Mommy does my hair.”

 

Until that moment, it had not occurred to Oliver that Felicity might have a boyfriend. And he was suddenly feeling extremely possessive. Who was this Barry person and what was he doing with my girls? How dare he touch Molly’s hair if she didn’t want him to?

 

Leave it to Molly to ask the questions to make things so uncomfortable. But Felicity knew Molly was just trying to make sense of things. Felicity didn’t really introduce her to many people.

 

Felicity turned to Oliver. “Barry is an old friend of mine from college he stayed with Molly and I during a rough patch with his girlfriend Iris but that’s all cleared up now. No Barry. No Barry in our lives. Except as a friend. Because Barry as a friend is good. God, I have to stop talking. Why do you make me so nervous?”

 

Oliver chuckled and turned back to face Molly. “Molly, I’m your Mommy’s friend and I promise not to do your hair, unless you ask me to.”

 

Molly nodded seeming to approve of this answer.

 

*****

 

Felicity parked her car behind _Smoaked_ and they all got out.

 

“Are you staying with us? Can you cook?” Molly looked at him with so much hope in her eyes.

 

“Well, your Mom and I haven’t worked that out yet but yes, I think it would be best if I stayed with you for a bit. And to your second question, yes, I can cook. In fact, I’ve been told my cooking is excellent.” He smiled down at his daughter. “Can you cook?”

 

“My Mom says I’m too little but I want to.”

 

“Well, how about you help me?”

 

“Can I Mommy?”

 

“Of course you can, sweetheart.”

 

Felicity opened the door and Molly ran into the coffee shop and headed for the stairs to their apartment.

 

“Thank you, Felicity. For everything. This means so much to me.”

 

“Don’t thank me yet,” Felicity smiled. “You missed her “I help” stage, let’s just say I could do nothing on my own.”

 

Oliver smiled. He had so much to catch up on. He followed Felicity and Molly up the steps to their apartment it was a large open space with a couple of doors leading to bedrooms and a bathroom. It was filled with bright colours, throw pillows and Molly’s art on the walls. The place just felt happy. The kitchen was behind the living room with a wall of windows facing the street. It gave the apartment a bright, airy feel.

 

“Nice place.” Oliver said as he looked around.

 

“Thanks, the apartment above was definitely a draw to leasing this building.” She led Oliver toward the kitchen. “So what were you planning to cook? I don’t have much in but I’m happy to run to the store if there is an ingredient you need. As you may have guessed from Molly’s comment cooking is not one of my strong suits. I try but somehow it just...doesn’t work out.” She looked down at her feet a little embarrassed.

 

“Well, you can’t be doing that badly. Both you and Molly look pretty healthy.”

 

Felicity smiled at his encouragement she really didn’t know this man but from the moment she met him, he made her feel safe. And she knew in her gut he would never do anything to hurt Molly or herself intentionally. She had no idea what the future held but she sure hoped Oliver was there.

 

Oliver opened the fridge and began taking out some vegetables. Felicity bought them every week because they are healthy but they usually went bad before she did much with them, sometimes she made a stir fry but Molly was not a fan. “They might not be in the best shape. Do you want me to run out and get some fresh veg?”

 

“Nope these will work just fine.” He smiled as he also took out eggs and bacon and placed them on the counter.

 

“Is it time for me to help?” Molly came racing out of the bedroom in an old apron.

 

“Yes, it is.” Oliver picked her up and put her on one of the bar stools next to the kitchen island. She beamed up at him and Oliver fell instantly in love. Oh my, she was wonderful, how did Felicity not give her the moon?

 

“Okay, so tonight we are going to have breakfast for dinner! What do you think of that?”

 

Molly looked a little confused but then said hesitantly “will there be bacon?”  

 

“Yes, and that’s your very important job!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, really. We are going to make omelets with bacon and some of these vegetables. What do you think?”

 

“You are going to put the bacon in the omelet?”

 

“Yes.” Oliver smiled.

 

“That sounds wonderful.” Molly sighed.

 

“Yes, I remember your mother really like bacon too. Must be hereditary.”

 

“I bet my Dad liked bacon too. I don’t know who he is but I know he likes bacon.” Molly nodded affirmatively having no idea the impact her comment made on Oliver.

 

“Okay, let’s wash our hands.”

 

“I can’t reach Oliver.”

 

“That’s okay, I’ll help.” He lifted her from her seat and over to the kitchen sink. They washed their hands together. He then brought her back to her seat.

 

“Okay, so here’s the plan. I’ll cut up these vegetables and I’d like you to tear the pieces of bacon apart into small pieces. Like this.” Oliver tore the bacon up in front of Molly’s mesmerized eyes.

 

She nodded that she understood and then got to work.

 

Felicity watched the two of them interacting and it warmed her heart. Molly had asked about her Dad a few times and Felicity gave vague replies. But now that she was getting older she was asking more questions. Felicity hoped Oliver decided he wanted to play a part in Molly’s life and they could tell her.

 

*****

 

Once Molly was bathed and put to bed with a full stomach, Felicity came out to sit on the couch with Oliver. “Is there anything, I can get you? Coffee? Tea? Water? Wine?”

 

“I’m good thanks but I think we should talk.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity tried to keep herself calm.

 

“First I’d like to confirm that I would like to be Molly’s Dad and be involved her life as much as possible. For now, I’ll remain in my position at ARGUS to keep you two safe but after that I’m going to have to consider if my job works with being a Dad.”

 

“I’m so glad Oliver. I can tell she already likes you and she’s been asking more and more questions about her Dad. We will figure this out.”

 

Without thinking Olive took Felicity’s hands in his and squeezed. “Thank you. Secondly, I’d like to stay here. On your couch if you don’t mind until we figure this whole Cooper Seldon thing out. I consider you both my family now and I don’t think a man outside your front door is good enough security. So, if you don’t mind…”

 

“I don’t mind. And this couch is actually a pull out. I’ll feel safer knowing you are here.”

 

“Thank you for understanding.”

 

“Sure, do you want to watch some TV before bed?”

 

“Sounds good.”  

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed and he saw a text from John Diggle.

 

**John: Hope everything is alright**

**John: You have Ms. Smoak and child for the night?**

**Oliver: Yes, Ms. Smoak agreed to me staying in the apartment**

**John: Not going to ask how that came to be**

**John: ARGUS will do passes throughout the night**

**Oliver: Good**

**Oliver: Talk tomorrow at the Seldon briefing**

**John: Night**

**Oliver: Night**

 

“Everything okay?” Felicity looked worried.

 

“Just checking in with my partner John. We should be fine for the night.”

 

“Would you tell me if something had changed?”

 

“Yes, Felicity I will be honest with you about your safety always.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

They settled into watching television but neither was thinking about the show on the screen.


	3. Daddy's Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly and Oliver grow closer as the threat of Cooper Seldon becomes real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I had a long weekend so lots of time to write. The next update probably won't be until the weekend. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments, I'm so very glad you are enjoying the story.
> 
> Special thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks to @magda1102 for the AMAZING bannner.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

“In summary, keep your head on a swivel. All intel points to Cooper Seldon arriving in Star City any day. Agents Queen and Diggle will run point on protecting the Smoaks with support from lower level agents but I think we all agree we’d rather bring Seldon down before he interacts with the Smoaks.” Amanda Waller, the head of ARGUS, closed her briefing book and exited the room.

 

The squad assigned to the Seldon case, which consisted of six men and women in total, nodded in agreement.

 

“The sooner we bring this guy down the better,” John said turning to his partner.

 

“Agreed. Can you head back to my office with me? I have some things I need to fill you on.”

 

“Sure,” Diggle nodded and got up to follow Oliver down the corridor to his small, cramped office.

 

Oliver didn’t mind that his office was so small. He was usually on assignment so he rarely spent any time here.

 

Oliver sat in his office chair and motioned for John to take the guest seat. “Can you close the door?”

 

John pushed the door closed. “This seems serious.”

 

“It is. Molly Smoak is my daughter.”

 

“What? I must have misheard you? I thought you just said that Molly Smoak is your DAUGHTER?!”

 

“Keep your voice down. You heard me right. But Waller can’t know or she would take me off the case.”

 

“Okay, please explain to me how this came to be. Exactly.” John stopped and put has hand up. “Well, not exactly, I know how babies are made. But you knew Felicity Smoak BEFORE. Why didn’t you say anything??”

 

“I met Felicity a couple of weeks before I joined ARGUS. We shared one amazing weekend together and then said good bye. Neither of us were looking for anything serious, we didn’t even exchange last names. It was supposed to be a fond memory. But if I’m honest with myself, I’ve been thinking of her off and on ever since.”

 

“So when you were given the Felicity Smoak file you must have been overjoyed.”

 

“A little.” Oliver blushed. “It kind of looked like my Felicity but when I knew her she had dark brown hair. This lady had blonde hair and a child. But as soon as I saw her at her coffee shop I knew it was her and she remembered me too.  And she told me yesterday Molly was my daughter. She tried to find me but with no last name and me going undercover for ARGUS, that didn’t really work out.”

 

“Wow. So you found out yesterday? You are handling this pretty well. Don’t take this the wrong way, but don’t you want to run a paternity test? You know, just to be sure?”

 

“I would...except Molly looks so much like my kid sister Thea, there really is no doubt she’s mine.”  Oliver smiled. “I’m a father John and she is the sweetest little girl. I’ve known her for less than one day and I’m already in love!”

 

“Oliver I am so happy for you. Lyla and I have so much joy in our lives with baby Sara. And I know you would be a wonderful father. Molly is lucky to have you.”

 

“Thanks man. I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

 

“What about things with Felicity?”

 

“Right now, my top priority is protecting Felicity and Molly and bringing Seldon down once and for all. But I am relieved to hear she is single. But I’m not sure if that means I have a chance. But she does want me in Molly’s life and for that I will be forever grateful.”

 

“Your secret is safe with me but if Waller finds out.”

 

“Waller already knows that I knew Felicity before. I convinced her it was a good thing and Felicity would be more likely to trust someone she knew. But I don’t want Waller to know about me being Molly’s father. I’d be reassigned for sure.”

 

*****

 

“Mommy! Mommy! Look it’s Oliver!” Molly was so excited to see Oliver she rushed out of the shallow pool where she was taking swimming lesson and rushed toward him.

 

Felicity quickly followed her daughter. “Slow down. Remember no running on deck you could slip.”

 

Molly slowed but she was still walking faster than she ought to but came to a halt right in front of Oliver. “Hi Oliver! I’m swimming. Did you come to see me swim? Only Mommy comes but it was really nice that you came to see me swim.”

 

Oliver was overwhelmed. Molly looked pleased as punch to see him and so proud of her lessons. “Yes, I wanted to come by and your mother told me you had a lesson this morning.”

 

“I would hug you but Mommy says not to hug people when wearing a wet bathing suit.”

Molly began to shiver. Oliver felt bad thinking it but she looked super cute when she shivered. “I think you should listen to your Mommy. I’ll sit here and watch until your class is over. Go back in the pool and warm up, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Molly said before turning to hurry back to the pool.

 

“Molly, I’ll be right here with Oliver,” she called after her daughter. “Wow. You have made quite an impression on her.”

 

“I try.”

 

“Seriously though, I don’t know if she remembers the attempted kidnapping but she’s always been a little nervous around men but with you…”

 

“Felicity, I’d like to tell her I’m her father but I’ll let you decide when the best time for that is. I promise I’m not going anywhere. I know, I haven’t given you any experience to trust me but I’m a man of my word.”

 

“I do trust you Oliver and I’m thrilled that you want to be part of Molly’s life. It’s important for a girl to have a father and she’s lucky to have you. I think we should tell her when we get home. I see no reason to wait. Home is her safe place, so she will feel comfortable asking questions. I’m sure she will have a lot of them.”

 

“Absolutely. Thank you, Felicity.”

 

“I feel I should thank you. Clearly, she wasn’t planned but no one has brought me greater joy and happiness than Molly. And she wouldn’t exist without you.” Felicity blushed realizing what she was saying. “I’m so glad you will be part of that. It was never my intention to exclude you.”

 

“Felicity, I know.” He took her hand in his. Touching Felicity gave him a sense of calm and he hoped his touch helped in the same way. “I don’t blame you, you could not find me. Let’s just move forward from here. Speaking of moving forward. You should take a seat. There has been a development in the Seldon investigation.”

 

Felicity let go of Oliver’s hand to take a seat, but quickly moved to take it back. The contact with Oliver made her feel safe and she had a feeling she would need that when she heard what he had to say.

 

Oliver began making circles on her hand with thumb. “So the intel, which is usually accurate, confirms that Seldon is making his way to Star City. The plan is to head him off before he gets anywhere near you or Molly. We have increased the number of people on the case and local law enforcement has now been notified. Everyone is looking for this guy, Felicity. He won’t get past us.”

 

“I appreciate your honesty and reassurance Oliver but you can’t know that. I’m grateful that you are here to protect Molly and I but you can’t be with us twenty-four/seven. I will remain vigilant and I will protect our daughter no matter what the cost.”

 

 _Our daughter_ , Felicity’s words warmed him. “Felicity, you have done an amazing job of protecting her thus far and I will always be grateful for that. Hopefully, now my team will put Seldon away for good. This time he will be going into an ARGUS jail, no one escapes those.”

 

“I appreciate you keeping me in the loop. It looks like Molly’s lesson is over. I’m going to go get her changed, we will meet you out front.”

 

“Sounds good.” They both got up from the plastic chairs. Oliver smiled as Molly waved at them.

 

*****

 

Felicity took Molly into the change room. “Here Molly you stand under the warm shower while Mommy gets your stuff. I’ll be right back.”

 

Molly nodded and got under the shower her mother had turned on. Felicity watched her begin to dance, she couldn’t help but smile, she really had the most wonderful little girl.

 

Felicity went to the locker to collect Molly’s things. She was looking forward to Molly finding out that Oliver was her father, she hoped it went well. She was about to turn to head back to Molly when suddenly she felt woozy before everything went black.

 

*****

 

Oliver was beginning to get anxious waiting for Felicity and Molly and something in his gut made him feel like something isn’t right.

 

He went up to the main desk at the pool and explained he was waiting for Felicity and her daughter Molly to come out of the change room. He showed his badge to explain he was providing protection and pictures of Felicity and Molly. To her credit the pool employee called to double check his story before going into the change room.

 

She came out a short while later with a shivering Molly wrapped in a towel. “Oliver!” Molly ran toward him and he quickly scooped her up in his arms. “Oliver, Mommy said she would be right back and told me to stay in the shower. I did. But she didn’t come back. Mommy always comes back. We have to find Mommy!”

 

His little girl began to cry in his arms and he pulled her close. He used his other hand to text John.

 

**Oliver: 9-11 Pool**

**Oliver: Felicity gone**

**John: On my way**

 

Oliver looked around for a seat. He took a seat with Molly in his arms. “Hey Baby, it’s going to be okay.”

 

The pool employee came and asked if there was anything she could do.

 

“Can you check if Molly’s bag is still in the change room? She’s cold and I’d like to get some clothes on her. Molly, can you tell the lady what your bag looks like?”

 

“It’s pink with princesses.” Molly said before curling back into Oliver.

 

Oliver smoothed her wet hair with his hand. “It’s going to be okay sweetheart.” He really wished he believed that. He was trying to stay calm for Molly but the idea of Seldon taking Felicity made his inner incredible Hulk want to come out and play.

 

“Oliver!” John rushed into the pool lobby.

 

“Over here.”  Oliver called out.  John rushed toward him but noticed Molly in his arms and waited. “Molly, this is my friend John. He’s here to help find your Mommy.”

 

Molly turned her head looked at John and then cuddled back into Oliver.

 

“John, can you do me a favourite and track down a Detective Sara Lance? She’s a good friend of Felicity and Molly’s and should be able to help with Molly while we look for her mother.”

 

“On it.” Diggle walked away.

 

*****

 

A short while later Sara rushed into the pool lobby. She slowed as she saw Oliver holding Molly.

 

“Hey, Molly look who’s here?”

 

Molly turned her head quickly, clearly hoping to see her mother.

 

“Hey, baby girl!”

 

“Sara! Someone took Mommy!”

 

“I know sweetheart, but we are going to find her.”

 

“Molly, why don’t you go with Sara and get out of your wet swimsuit and I’ll start help looking for your mother.”

 

She looked a little hesitant. “But you are not leaving?”

 

“No, not right now. I’ll be right here, while you get changed with Sara.”

 

“Okay. But don’t go.”

 

“I’m not going.”

 

Sara took Molly’s hand and led her to the change room. The pool employee handed them Molly’s bag. Molly looked back at Oliver until the door closed.

 

Oliver quickly walked over to John. “What do we have?”

 

“Well, as you know there are no cameras in the change room which is probably why they took her from there.” But there are cameras in pool area,” Diggle held up his tablet to show Oliver a woman taking Felicity out of the ladies change room and handing her off to Cooper Seldon who quickly carried her out a propped open door.

 

“Are there cameras in the parking lot?”

 

John hit the second video showing Felicity being put in the back of a dark van, but the license plates were not visible.

 

“Damn it! He has her! He has Felicity! What are we doing?”

 

John was about to answer when Molly ran back out of the change room and straight to Oliver. She wrapped her tiny arms around his leg. “Did you find Mommy?”

 

Oliver picked her up. “Not yet honey but we have our best people on it.”

 

“Okay.” Molly sounded so small and scared.

 

He hated that she was going through this. He needed to find Felicity for both of their sakes.

 

“Sara, do you think you could stay with Molly while I go do some searching for Felicity?”

 

“NO!” Molly yelled. “I STAY WITH OLIVER.”  She began to cry.

 

Oliver looked at John. John nodded.

 

“Okay, Molly. I’ll stay with you. Let’s go home.” Oliver turned to Sara. “Do you have a key to Felicity’s place?”

 

“Yes, but there is also one at the cash at _Smoaked_. I’ll follow you and make sure whoever is working gives it to you. Molly, it’s going to be okay. Oliver will stay with you. I’m going to help look for your Mommy.”

 

*****

 

Oliver really wanted to be involved in the search for Felicity but instead he was getting updates from team. They were following leads but it was almost supper time and they had yet to find Felicity. Molly wouldn’t let him out of her sight for more than a few seconds, only allowing bathroom breaks really. He could only imagine how scared she was.

 

“Oliver?” Molly looked up at him. They were both sitting on the couch.

 

“Yes, sweetheart? Did the bad man take Mommy? The man from before? The man who is not my Daddy?” Her lip trembled as she spoke. “We don’t talk about him but I know Mommy is scared. Maybe you could find my really Daddy and he can tell the bad man to go away?”

 

Oliver wasn’t sure what to do for a second but he decided making Molly feel secure and safe was most important now. “Molly I need to tell you something important and after I tell you, you can ask any question you want. Okay?”

 

“Okay,” she nodded and her curls bounced.

 

“I am your Daddy. I will protect you and find Mommy. The bad man has your Mommy now but we are going to find them and then the bad man will go to jail.” Oliver took a deep breathe he really had no idea what her reaction would be.

 

Molly threw herself into Oliver’s arms. “I love you Daddy!”

 

Tears formed in Oliver’s eyes. He was shocked. She believed him and said she loved him! “I love you too Molly. I’m so sorry I’m just meeting you but I didn’t know about you and I was working far away.”

 

“It’s okay, Daddy. Don’t cry. I am here and Mommy will come back. Mommy loves me. She tells me all the time.”

 

“Mommy does love you Molly. More than anything. I know she’s thinking of you, probably right now.”

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed. Molly moved herself off his lap so he could take the phone call.

 

“Hey John, any update?”

 

“We think we narrowed the location down but we really could use you. Do think you can get away.”

 

Oliver looked down at Molly who was colouring next to him. “Let me see and I’ll call you right back.”

 

“Molly, I know I promised I wouldn’t leave but we may have a lead on where Mommy is. Can you stay here with Sara? I really want to help get Mommy.”

 

Molly’s face remained serious as she thought for a moment. “Okay, but you have to come back.”

 

“I promise I’ll be back.”

 

She nodded.

 

*****

 

It didn’t take long for Sara and Caitlin to show up. Oliver was relieved to see them and to finally be able to go find Felicity. He knew they loved his daughter so he was leaving her in good hands.

 

“Molly look who is here.”

 

Molly ran over to greet Sara and Caitlin.

 

Sara took Oliver aside. “I understand there is a lead.”

 

“Yes, one of the warehouses near the docks. My team is making a move in the hour. Hoping to have Felicity home to sleep in her own bed tonight.”

 

“Exactly, what I wanted to hear. Don’t worry about anything here. Caitlin and I will order pizza and try to see if we can get Molly to bed. But I’m not making any promises on that last part.”

 

“Agreed if she doesn’t want to go to bed. Let her stay up this time.”

 

“Oh, and the college kid agreed to stay on and close up _Smoaked_ after I explained about the kidnapping earlier.”

 

“Thank you so much Sara. I’m so glad Felicity and Molly have you in their lives.”

 

“Just go get our girl back.”

 

Oliver walked over and crouched down to give Molly a hug. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

“I know Daddy. Go get Mommy.”

 

Oliver walked out the door without looking back.

 

*****

 

Oliver entered the warehouse with the tactical team. He wanted to be there when they took the son of a bitch down. He also really needed to see Felicity. While Molly was a distraction today, his worry for Felicity’s safety was never far from his mind. If Seldon had laid a hand on her….Oliver didn’t want to think what he would do.

 

Oliver listened to the team leaders yell “clear,” as they went from room to room. Then he heard “Queen we got something.”

 

Oliver rushed ahead waiting to hold Felicity in his arms. But when he got to the room all he found was an envelope with his name on the front.

 

The envelope was quickly scanned for explosives. Once they determined there was no residue, Oliver opened the envelope. The first thing he took out was a Polaroid picture of Felicity bound and gagged. Oliver looked around, the picture had been taken in this room. He was too late.

 

Then he opened the note:

 

 

 

_Oliver Queen,_

 

_I know who you are. I have your lover. Bring me my daughter and all will be forgiven. I will be in touch with the where and when._

 

_Cooper Seldon_

 

Oliver handed the note to John and began to pace. He was going to have to tell Waller but Cooper Seldon would never lay a hand on his daughter.

 

*****

 

Oliver quickly called Sara before going into his meeting with Waller. He needed to know for sure everything was okay with Molly.

 

“Hi Sara, we didn’t get her. Seldon wants me to exchange Molly for Felicity. That isn’t going to happen. I’m going into a meeting with boss now to update her on the situation. I just wanted to make sure Molly is okay.”

 

“Do you want to talk to her? Have to warn you she is reaching for the phone.”

 

“Put her on.”

 

“Daddy! Can I talk to Mommy? Is Mommy with you?”

 

“I’m so sorry Molly. The lead didn’t work out, we still don’t have your Mommy. But I promise we are still looking.”

 

“Okay.” Oliver could hear the disappointment in her voice.

 

“Why don’t you try to get some sleep? I’m sure Sara and Caitlin would be happy to put you to bed.”

 

“No.”

 

“Aren’t you tired?”

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, why don’t you just cuddle with blanket on the couch for a bit.”

 

“Okay. Will you be home soon?”

 

“As soon I can be. Can I talk to Sara again?”

 

He heard the phone being passed back to Sara.

 

“Hey, you’ll let me know if there is anything I can do, right?”

 

“I will. But right now I’m just really grateful you can be there for Molly. As you suspected she doesn’t want to go to bed. She did agree to cuddle up on the couch with a blanket. Fingers crossed she’ll fall asleep.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. I can stay the night if you want.”

 

“No, I don’t think that will be necessary. I’m going to meet with my boss now. I’ll be home after that.”

 

*****

 

“Let me get this straight, you not only knew Felicity Smoak but Molly Smoak is your DAUGHTER?! Meaning the last time we spoke you lied.” Amanda Waller didn’t often raise her voice which made this all the more chilling.

 

“The last time we spoke I didn’t know she was my daughter.” Oliver tried for a feeble excuse.

 

“But I bet you knew you had slept with her!”

 

Oliver nodded

 

“You are officially off this case and you should know that your future here at ARGUS may not be a sure thing. I am assigning John Diggle to be on point for this mission, solo. He will contact you as you are a member of the victim’s family. Get out of my office.”

 

Oliver left Waller office with his head down and ran right into John Diggle. “Have you been summoned?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll wait here for you.” Oliver stood in the corridor and thought about all that had happened.

 

Not long after John came out of Waller office. “So I’m on point. Oliver I promise I’ll get her back.”

 

“Thanks John, there is no one else I’d prefer be in charge.”

 

“Why don’t you head home and comfort your little girl. She’s really cute by the way.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Let me know the minute you hear from Seldon. Don’t make a move without me. Do you understand?”

 

“Understood.”

 

*****

 

When Oliver got back to Felicity’s it was only Sara and Molly, Caitlin had gone into work Sara explained.

 

Oliver said goodbye to Sara and they agreed it would be best if she could be available tomorrow as well.

 

After Sara left, Oliver walked over to pick up a sleeping Molly from the couch, she cuddled into him in her sleep. He put her in her bed and kissed her forehead. Sleep well was all he could think. He double checked the locks on her windows before leaving the room.

 

He went back out to the living room and made up his bed on the pull out couch. He was just about to drift off to sleep with he heard a scream coming from Molly’s room “Mommy! Mommy!”

 

Oliver rushed into her room. Relieved that only appeared to be a nightmare he held her close reassuring her that Daddy was here.

 

“Daddy, can I sleep with you? Mommy let’s me sleep with her if I have nightmares. Please.”

 

“Come on gather your blankets and pillow.” Molly grabbed the pillow and a stuffed pink rhino. Oliver carried the blankets and they set up camp in the living room.

 

Truthfully, Oliver felt better having her close.  He couldn’t bare the the thought of something happening to her too.

 

“Goodnight Daddy. Love you.” Molly said as she drifted off to sleep.

 

“Love you too Molly.” Oliver lay there thinking about how he was going to get Felicity back.


	4. Somebody Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team ARGUS work hard to rescue Felicity, while Oliver cares for Molly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments and kudos! I am so grateful!!
> 
> Just a note, this chapter includes parts where Felicity is being held by Cooper and there is some violence.
> 
> Special thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the AMAZING banner.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

 

Felicity really needed a drink of water. That was her first thought as she began to wake. Her second thought was why am I tied to a chair? And then she remembered someone took her. She struggled to look up but her neck was cramped from having slept in such a strange position. She looked around the room, cement floors, plain walls, small window letting light in, nothing to give away where she was.

 

The door clanged open. “Well, look who’s awake.” Cooper strolled into the room. “I’ve let you sleep for a little while, looked like you needed the beauty rest.”

 

“Cooper! What have you done? What do you want with me?”

 

“I want what I’ve always wanted,  my daughter. And now I’m going to get her.”

 

“She’s not your daughter!” Felicity screamed.

 

“Temper, temper. She is my daughter and your Oliver Queen is going to bring her to me.”

 

“Oliver would never do that. Never.”  She knew this in her bones. Oliver would protect their baby.

 

“I’m pretty sure he will. Now that I’ve offered him you.” Cooper traced one of his fingers down her cheek.

 

Felicity turned her head trying to get away from his touch. “Well, then you played the wrong card. Oliver doesn’t even care about me. I haven’t seen him in years. Plus, he’s in law enforcement do you really think he’s going to hand over a child?”

 

“Oh he will. See, I deliberately took you instead of her. Children are so much more trouble to take. People get all freaked out, Amber Alerts and the like. But if a woman goes missing...not as much commotion. People just don’t care. So now, I have you, the perfect bargaining chip for Oliver Queen. I saw how he looked at you. He’ll be here as soon as I make the call.”

 

“You miscalculated. Oliver will never choose me over Molly.. Molly is **his** daughter.”

 

“Molly is MY DAUGHTER. SHE WILL LIVE HER LIFE WITH ME.” Cooper stormed out slamming the door behind him.

 

Felicity realized she may have revealed too much. She hadn’t really meant to tell him. Clearly Cooper and reality were still worlds apart. She just had to hold on. She knew Oliver would rescue her.

 

*****

 

Olive woke to a pink stuffed rhino being moved across his chest. He turned slightly and saw his daughter starting up at him with big blue eyes. “Good Morning.”

 

“Good Morning Daddy. I used Pinky to wake you up.”

 

“Pinky? Is Pinky your rhino?”

 

Molly nodded.

 

“Well, that was a nice way to wake me up.” Oliver shifted and began getting out of the pull out bed.

 

“Daddy wait. Are we going to get Mommy back today?”

 

“I hope so sweetheart. I know the team who are looking for her are doing everything they can. In fact, let me call them for an update. Do you want to get dressed while I do that?”

 

“Okay,” Molly walked to her room and shut the door.

 

Oliver wasn’t sure if she needed help. He’d never had a six-year-old, but he didn’t think he was the one to give it. He was sure she would tell him if she needed help. As soon as the door closed he hit John’s number on his phone.

 

“Hey, it’s me. Any update?”

 

“Oliver, I promise I’ll call you the minute I hear something but no for now.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”  Oliver tried to keep the desperation out of his voice.

 

“Not yet. We have our best guy working on leads and if he calls you, as promised we should be able to trace it from your phone. So right now, it’s a waiting game.”

 

Oliver looked over as he heard Molly’s bedroom door open. She had dressed herself in a dress and leggings, they matched, good the girl knew how to dress herself.

 

“Listen, John I have to go. Molly and I are going to go to the grocery store but I’ll have my cell on me the whole time. Do not hesitate to call.”

 

“I won’t. Don’t worry Oliver, we will find her.”

 

*****

 

Molly looked mesmerized by the grocery store. “You have been here before, right?”

 

“Yes.” She nodded but didn’t seem sure. Maybe they went to another store.

 

“Okay, we need to get some food. And I need you to help me because I don’t know what you like.”

 

He walked them to the produce section. “Okay, what do you like here?”

 

Molly began putting food in the basket, bananas, apples, pears. Oliver saw her look at kiwi and turn her head in disgust. Okay, doesn’t like kiwi. But she was so cute!

 

“Okay, next up milk. Do you drink milk?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Can you point to the one that Mommy buys?”

 

All in all, the trip to the grocery store went pretty well. He came back pleased with their purchases and knowing he had stuff Molly liked.

 

He began unpacking the food when there was a knock on the door.

 

“I’ll get it,” Molly jumped up making a beeline for the door.

 

“No.” Oliver said maybe a bit too harshly.

 

Molly looked frightened. “Sorry, I yelled Molly. I just want to keep you safe and as Mommy is missing, I want to check who is at the door.”

 

Molly nodded but he could still see tears in her eyes. He felt awful that he was the one to put them there.

 

“How about I look at who it is and if it’s someone we know you can open the door?”

 

Molly nodded and followed directly behind Oliver to door, he could practically feel her behind his legs.  He looked through the peephole and saw Sara and took the locks off the door. He turned back to Molly, “okay, you can answer the door.”

 

She opened the door and hugged Sara. “Mommy is still gone.”

 

“I know honey, but they will find her.” She looked up at Oliver. “Hey”

 

“Hey, I was about to make us some brunch. Pancakes and bacon. Do you want in?”

 

“Clearly, we need to get to know each other better. I never turn down food so yes, I’m in.”

 

“Cool, I’ll cook if you want to hang out with Molly. Still no update on Felicity but they promised to let me know the moment they had something.”

 

Oliver’s phone buzzed. The screen said unknown number.

 

Sara saw. “I’ll take Molly to her room.”

 

“Thanks.” Oliver watched the door shut, then answered the phone. “Hello.”

 

“Oliver Queen” Cooper sneered.

 

“You know it is. Where is Felicity?”

 

“Patience, patience. First we have to agree to the terms of this arrangement.”

 

“There will be no arrangement. You release Felicity.” Oliver tried to calm himself. He knew he had to keep Cooper on the phone so John’s team can trace the call. He couldn’t let his emotions get in the way.

 

“Now, you know my terms. Surely, you understand that a father has every right to know his daughter.”

 

“Yes, I agree. If she were your daughter. “

 

“We had an agreement!”

 

“You leaving me a cryptic note does not count as an agreement. Did you think it did? Is that how you contact people? Too afraid to talk to them in person. But then that’s what you are a pathetic man, who preys on women and children. I bet..”

 

“ENOUGH. You will bring my daughter to me!!!”

 

“No. No, I will never bring MY daughter or anyone else’s daughter to you.”

 

Oliver heard a dial tone.

 

He quickly called John. “Did you get it? Please tell me you got her location?!”

 

*****

 

Cooper stormed into the room where Felicity was being held. “Your boyfriend is not being cooperative. Maybe we need to give him some incentive. Seems you being held hostage is not enough. He mustn't think much of you. Can’t blame him, you were a pretty lousy girlfriend.”

 

“Oliver is a smart man. He is protecting our daughter. You’ve lost your bargaining chip. You can let me go. I won’t tell them where you are.”

 

“I have a better idea.”

Felicity didn’t even get a chance to brace herself, Cooper punched her. She began to cry from the pain. She heard the click of a photo being taken.

 

“Maybe this will be more motivational. I’ll text this now.”

 

******

 

John said the call was bounced too many times and they didn’t get a location. Oliver wanted to hit something - hard.

 

He was so angry, he didn’t hear Sara and Molly come in the kitchen.

 

“Daddy, are you okay?”

 

He took a deep breath and turned to face his daughter. “I’m fine sweetheart, I just really miss your Mom.”

 

“Do you want a hug?”

 

“I would love a hug. Thank you so much”

 

Oliver held his daughter in his arms and it gave him strength. They would get Felicity back.

 

His phone buzzed, signalling a text. He moved away from Molly to check and was grateful he did. He gasped! He hurt her! He hurt Felicity!!

 

He was still staring at the picture when John’s name appeared on the screen. “We got him! He was a little too cocky with that photo. It contained metadata that provided his exact location. I have a team on route to get her now. I suggest you and Molly come to ARGUS headquarters to meet her when she arrives.”

 

“Thank you! Thank you! Oh my God! Thank you!”

 

Molly came running and put her arms around Oliver’s leg. “Mommy? Did they find Mommy?”

 

“John I have to go, we will see you soon.” He hung up.

 

Oliver picked Molly up and swung her around. “Yes, baby girl we found your Mommy!!”

 

“Whoo Hoo!” Sara cheered. “I’ll call Caitlin!”

 

*****

 

Oliver sat with Molly in his lap in the visitors waiting room at ARGUS. John confirmed when they arrived that Felicity was on route and had already asked about Molly.

 

Felicity walked in the visitor's room. “MOMMY!” Molly jumped off Oliver’s lap and ran to her mother.

 

“Oh baby girl, I missed you so much. I hope you were a good girl for Oliver.” She hugged her girl tight. She looked across over Molly’s shoulder to Oliver and mouthed thank-you.

 

Molly began to squirm to get down. “Mommy you should hug Daddy, he was really worried about you.”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Yes, I told her. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to make her feel more secure. She missed you…” Oliver looked down at his feet.

 

“Of course, I don’t mind! I agreed we should tell her and I’m so glad she had you.”

 

“Now that you are back, I want to go talk to John for a minute.”

 

“Okay,” Oliver was almost out the door when Felicity grabbed his hand and squeezed. “Thank you for everything.”

 

Oliver wanted to pull her into his arms but they weren’t there so he nodded and left the room.

 

*****

 

Oliver found John down the hall. “Okay, where is the bastard. I want to see him, now.”

 

“Oliver, I’m so sorry to tell you this. But he got a way.”

 

“What?! I must have misheard you, I thought you said he got AWAY.”

 

John just nodded.

 

“Mr. Queen,” Amanda Waller walked towards them. “I want to see you and Mr. Diggle in my office, now.”

 

Oliver and John followed behind Waller.

 

“Mr. Queen, you girlfriend is safe I’m sure that provides you with some sense of relief. This is not a relief felt by ARGUS. Cooper Seldon is still on the loose and we need all hands on deck to find him. Meaning, I think you have learned your lesson and will not lie to me in future.”

 

“Yes, mame.”

 

“Good, Mr. Diggle catch Mr. Queen up on all the information you have. I will not let Seldon slip through our fingers, not when we are so close.”

 

“Understood.” John nodded.

 

“You two are dismissed.”

 

*****

 

“So you slept in the couch bed with Daddy?”

 

“Yes, with Daddy and Pinky, I was scared. The bad man was in my dreams.”

 

“Oh, I understand.” Felicity nodded and could not help but think how cute that must have looked. Tiny little Molly in the already too small for Oliver Queen bed, with him. He really was quite good at this Dad thing.

 

“What else did you do with Daddy? Did he help you get dressed?”

 

“No, he let me do that all by myself but he reminded me to brush my teeth. He is a good Daddy. And oh he took me to the grocery store. Don’t worry we got food for you too Mommy.”

 

“Wow. It sounds like you had fun.”

 

“Yes, but we missed you lots. Daddy went to find you and came back very sad.”

 

Felicity looked away for a moment. She didn’t want Molly to see the tears in her eyes. So, he did care. Well, maybe. From a six-year-old’s eyes he cared.

 

“Oh Mommy! What happened to your face?”

 

“Oh, Mommy fell down when she was being rescued. It’s okay baby, it doesn’t hurt much. I’ll put some ice on it when we get home.” It was kind of true, the picture from the punch did help them find her.

 

“Can we go home now?”

 

“I’m not sure. I may need to talk to these people first. We have to wait until Daddy gets back.”

 

“Daddy’s back,” he said as he closed the door behind him. He turned to Felicity. “John has agreed to take your statement back at the apartment if you would like.”

 

“Sounds perfect! Let’s go home Molly!” She turned and smiled at Oliver, “and I hear there is food there.”

 

*****

 

When they got back to the apartment, Felicity settled Molly in her room with her iPad to watch some cartoons.  Then it was just Oliver, John and Felicity in the living room.

 

Oliver and Felicity sat on the couch together and John sat on the seat across from them. John leaned forward. “Felicity, we are going to record this conversation if that’s okay.”

 

Felicity nodded and without thinking, reached for Oliver’s hand. He did not pull away.

 

“Okay, why don’t you tell us what you remember and I will ask questions if I need clarification.”

 

“Okay, I left Molly in the shower for a second, I don’t normally do that by the way, it’s just I forgot to put her shampoo in my bag instead of hers so I had to go back, but I normally don’t leave my daughter alone.”

 

“Felicity, nobody is accusing you of being a bad parent. I know you are a great Mom to Molly.”

 

“Thank you.” She smiled at him. “Okay back to the task at hand, I was opening the locker with Molly’s things and I suddenly felt dizzy. The last thing I remember thinking was I should sit down for a moment and then I woke up tied to a chair. I don’t know how long I was out. But I suspect it was a long time, my neck hurt and it was light out. Out there was a small window in the room. Oh, you probably already know that.”

 

“We do but it’s okay to say it again, Ms. Smoak. You may have noticed a detail we did not. You are doing great.”

 

“Thanks, and you can call me Felicity. Shortly after I woke Cooper came in and told me again how he was going to get his daughter back and how he was going to get her because Oliver would trade her for me. I told him he was wrong that Oliver would never give him Molly and I accidentally told him Oliver was Molly’s father.” She turned to Oliver, “sorry.”

 

“Hey, you don’t need to apologize. I’m proud to be Molly’s father. Feel free to tell anyone, I want to scream it from the rooftops.”

 

“Aww. Thanks Oliver,” her eyes welled with tears. Tears felt very close to the surface right now. She must be crashing. She turned back to John and told him how Cooper had punched her, she could feel Oliver stiffen beside her. She wanted to reassure him she was fine but she decided to wait until they were alone for that. She finished what she remembered.

 

“Just one question, did you see who took you from the change room?”

 

“No, I’m sorry. I didn’t see the person at all but they must have been a woman or dressed as one, as it was the Ladies change room.”

“That's great. Thank you, Felicity.” John turned to look at Oliver. “I’m going to head back to ARGUS but I’m sure you’d like to stay here with the Smoaks until we have Seldon in custody.”

 

Oliver nodded.

 

“Okay, I’ll call when we have something. I’ll be in touch tomorrow morning” John turned to Felicity. “We’ll get him Felicity. I’m really glad you are home.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Oliver walked John to the door.

 

Felicity heard the door click shut. “Before, I go tell Molly we are done with our adult talk, I wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

 

“Sure,” Oliver smiled.

 

“Want to sit?” She pointed to the couch.

 

“I want to thank you for taking care of Molly. I know she’s your daughter but you just learned that and it sounds like you went above and beyond.”

 

“Felicity, I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

 

“Second, I want to thank you for whatever part you had in rescuing me. I will be forever grateful. I know it’s your job but I want you to know I’m home safe and sound and Molly is fine and that is all because of you. So, thank you.”

 

“Felicity, I would have saved you even if it wasn’t my job. I care about you and not because you are the mother of my child. I’ve felt a crazy link with you ever since we met.  Yes, our weekend together was fun but it was so much more than that.”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

“I’d like to get to know you better. We know we have sparks - look at what we created - she’s amazing. But I would like to see if there is more.”

 

“I’d like that too.”

 

“Really?” Oliver’s smile was so bright it lit up his eyes.

 

“Yes, really.” She leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips before pulling back, realizing what she had done. “Oh no, I jumped the gun, can I get a rewind?”

 

“Nope, you didn’t .” Oliver smiled before leaning forward to kiss her but this time it wasn’t quick.

Molly must have been listening for silence because she chose that moment to come out of her room. “Is the adult talk over? Oh!”

 

Felicity and Oliver broke apart quickly. “Yes, adult talk is over. Molly come over and sit on the couch with us. I missed you so much.”

 

Molly rushed over and sat between them. “I like this.”

 

“Me too.” Oliver smiled

 

“Me three” Felicity joined in.

 

*****

 

Their quiet family time did not last long. There was a knock on the apartment door. Molly looked up at Oliver. “Let me check who it is and you can greet them like this morning.”

 

“Okay,” Molly followed Oliver to door.

 

Oliver saw it was Sara and Caitlin and told Molly to get the door after he took the locks off. She greeted Sara and Caitlin saying “Mommy is home!”

 

“Yes, that’s why we are here,” Sara tousled Molly’s curls.

 

Before Sara and Caitlin made it to Oliver and Felicity in the living room, he turned to her, “want to invite them to dinner? I’m cooking.”

 

Felicity smiled and nodded.

 

They ended up having a lovely evening celebrating Felicity’s safe return.

 

Felicity looked as though she felt safe, happy and loved and that’s all Oliver could ever want for her. He knew he would not stop until he found Cooper Seldon, Felicity deserved this.


	5. Complicated Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver works to bring in Cooper Seldon and receives a little unexpected help along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all your lovely comments and kudos!
> 
> Special thanks to @almondblossomme for proofing. Thanks so much to @magda1102 for the AMAZING banner!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they are the property of Arrow.

 

“I want to help.”

 

Oliver was about to leave and head into ARGUS. A replacement bodyguard had arrived. He turned when he heard Felicity.

 

“You want to help? Find Cooper?”

 

She nodded.

 

It was just them in _Smoaked_ as the morning rush had ended. Oliver had just returned to confirm, he had brought Molly safely to school. They figured it was best to keep with her routine for now, of course she was being closely watched.

 

“What exactly would you like to do? You do know, you’ve already helped by telling John about your experience being kidnapped.”

 

“Please, don’t try to pacify me. I’m not a child.” Felicity snapped. A second later, she realized what she had done. “Oh, I’m so sorry Oliver. I didn’t mean to say that. I just, I’m just really tired of running and I just want this done.”

 

“Hey,” Oliver walked back from the door to pull Felicity into his arms. “No, need to apologize. I know you are under a great deal of stress and truthfully that was a bit patronizing. I should know better.” He led Felicity back to one of the empty tables. “Why, don’t you tell me what you were thinking in terms of helping.”

 

“While I have a business degree, my real passion is computers and I’m really good at them Oliver. I’ve been tracking Cooper on and off for years. I needed to keep Molly safe.” She began to rub her hands together, fidgeting.

 

“Tracking? Tracking how?”

 

“I’m not sure I should tell you this as you are law enforcement but I’m going to anyway, I’m an expert hacker. In fact, I have quite a reputation online. My handle is Ghost Fox Goddess.” Felicity knew she was wanted and she was dropping a bombshell in Oliver’s lap but she trusted him and they needed to find Cooper.

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Felicity shook her head.

 

“You’re GHOST FOX GODDESS?! I was once assigned to find you. You are responsible for so many things...YOU hacked the NSA! Oh Felicity!”

 

“Please don’t think less of me. I promise I only did jobs where no one was hurt and I really needed the money, working at coffee shops only pays so much. Plus, it gave me money to put in Molly’s education fund. No one knew. Until now. You are the first person I’ve told. Are you going to turn me in?”

 

“Am I going to turn you in? Hell no. I think Waller would like to hire you. That’s why I was trying to find you. John was so wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, we had a bet. And he thought you were a man using that handle to hide yourself. But I said you were definitely a woman. Someone who knows way more than I do about computers, your coding was eloquent.”

 

“Aww...they liked my code?” Felicity looked almost hopeful.

 

“Felicity you are a genius. Of course, they liked your code. And I’m pretty sure Waller would fire me if I didn’t let you help.”

 

“That’s a relief. But I have to work from here. I need to run _Smoaked_ and my babies are here.”

 

“Felicity your baby is at school. I took her there, remember?”

 

“Not that baby, my computer babies.”

 

“Oh, I see. I’m still kind of Wow. I can’t believe you are actually her. I’m so impressed.”

 

“Really?” Felicity blushed.

 

“Really.” Oliver looked at her seriously. If he was honest the fact that Felicity was this smart it turned him on, but a bit too soon to let her in on that. He began to smile and his phone rang.

 

Oliver held up his phone “It’s John. We can trust him. Do you mind me revealing your identity?”

 

“I trust you.” It was so strange she had trusted him from the moment they met and she was well aware of her trust issues. It felt like a relief to tell someone after all these years. She always consoled herself with the fact that she had no choice and she wasn’t really hurting anyone. But see Oliver is impressed - not horrified at all. It felt like a weight had been lifted.

 

Felicity got up and began to tidy as Oliver talked to John.

 

*****

 

Oliver found Felicity behind the counter when he got off the phone. “Okay, John has agreed to give you VPN access to ARGUS.”

 

“That’s so nice.” Felicity smiled.

 

“Don’t try that sweetness on me. I know you could have hacked us but isn’t it nicer to be given access?”

 

“Little less fun,” she pouted.

 

Oliver walked around the counter and put his hand on her waist, turning her around to face him. “Okay, I have to go in for a team meeting. The guy out front,” Oliver tilted his head toward the door. “His name is Adam, you need anything he’s your guy.”

 

“Anything?” Felicity bit down on her lower lip which she couldn’t but notice drove Oliver crazy.

 

“Well, not anything. There are some things only I can do and trust me I do them very well.” He moved closer.

 

“Really? How well?” She leaned and pecked his lips and looked up at him innocently.

 

“You want proof?” He pulled her close and kissed her senseless.

 

When Oliver pulled away Felicity knew she probably had a stunned look on her face. “Wow. Like really Wow. You are REALLY good at that.”

 

“You are not bad yourself,” he leaned in and kissed her once more tenderly. “I really have to go. But I NEED you to know I would totally stay if there wasn’t a madman after you and our daughter.”

 

“I get it. And I’ll wait for the VPN access.”

 

Oliver smiled at her knowingly.

 

“Promise!”

 

“Okay, I’ll call as soon as everything is set up and maybe connect you with some of our tech people to make sure we are using our resources efficiently.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Oliver walked toward the door. “I’ll be back in time to pick up Molly at the latest.”

 

Felicity waved bye as the door closed.

 

*****

 

As soon as the lunch rush ended, Felicity collected her babies from upstairs and set herself up at table in Smoaked. She texted Oliver to check that her VPN account had been created.

 

Her phone vibrated in her hand and Oliver’s face appeared.

 

“Hey, you could have texted. I know you are busy.”

 

“I am busy but I like talking to you and since I now get to talk to you about work stuff, it’s even encouraged.”

 

Felicity laughed. “I like talking to you too.”

 

“I’m a lucky man.” Oliver proceeded to give her the VPN information and told her to email Cisco Ramon to get an update on what his team had been doing.

 

“This all sounds great. I’ll get right on it. Are you still able to come back to pick Molly up?”

 

“Yes, I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

 

“Thanks, see you soon.”

 

“Bye.”

 

*****

 

Turns out Cisco was a little bit of fanboy which made her smile. She knew she was good but this was the first time she was hearing admiration from others. After looking at what ARGUS had, sadly not much she didn’t already know, she began hacking cameras. She NEEDED to know who took her down. Was Cooper working with a woman?

 

She knew ARGUS had already gone through traffic cams, so Felicity thought bigger, there were houses with security cameras near the pool, maybe they caught something. She got excited when she saw herself back on the camera being helped out of the pool’s side door by a man and a woman with long dark hair. No faces though. Still progress.

 

She then looked for possible cameras near where she was found. No success. This was frustrating. Felicity decided she had to think of another way to search.

 

She got up from the table and began pacing. Trying to think of another way. There had to be another way. She was tired of running. She liked her life, she liked what was happening with Oliver. Molly deserved to be happy.  She was so lost in her own thought she didn’t hear a customer come in.

 

“Blonde hair, that’s different?”

 

Felicity turned to see Susan Williams her old high school friend. “Susan, it’s so nice to see you! What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to help you see reason.”

 

Suddenly, Felicity knew. “You’re working with Cooper? But why? What’s in it for you?”

 

“Oh Felicity, you were never woman enough for Cooper. He upgraded.”

 

“What?! You?! You are one that drugged me. You were my friend you and helped him break the law. What happened? Why would you do this?” Felicity quickly hit dial on her phone and muted her side. She knew Oliver would hear their conversation and send help.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not here to hurt you. I just thought we could talk. You see, even back then I knew you weren’t good enough for Cooper. He was too young to see but I could. So I waited patiently and just as I knew, Cooper finally realized I was the one. Men can be slow sometimes. Now, it’s time to give Cooper back his daughter. She deserves to be raised in a loving home by two parents, not by a single mother who works in a coffee shop. I know you only want what’s best and you have to see this is the best option for Cooper’s daughter’s future.”

 

As Susan droned on, what is it with evil people liking to hear the sound of their own voices. No wonder she was with Cooper. “Susan, I need you to listen carefully. Molly is not Cooper’s daughter, never was, never will be. Cooper has seen the paternity test results. As for being raised in a loving home - Molly is being raised in a loving home. I am very happy with the life I am providing her. So if you would…”

 

The bell about the door jingled as Oliver walked in. “Hey, Felicity.”

 

Felicity could see he knew but was trying to play it cool.

 

“Hi, Oliver, this is an old friend of mine from high school, Susan William. Susan this is Oliver Queen, my daughter Molly’s father.” Oliver leaned forward and extended his hand, and Susan shook his hand begrudgingly.

 

Susan turned to Felicity. “Just so you know this isn’t over. I know you are lying.” She turned to leave.

 

“Oh no, where do you think you are going?” Felicity made a grab to stop Susan from leaving, Susan pushed back knocking Felicity to the ground, she hit her head on the side of the table as she fell. Oliver rushed to her side.

 

*****

 

As Felicity came to she moaned. “Owwww.”

 

“Hey, you are okay. Just a little head bump.”

 

Felicity looked around and realized she was laying on her sofa. “What happened? Where’s Susan? Did you see her get away?”

 

“I let her get away.”

 

“You LET her get away? Did the phone thing not work? You did understand that she is the woman who helped Cooper kidnap me?” Felicity rose to sitting position and felt the bandage on her head.

 

“Yes, that was very smart of you to alert me with your phone. I was actually on my way to you when you phoned and I had two tracking devices for you and Molly so we could monitor you during this situation. You might not like this but I’m not willing to lose either of you.”

 

“PLEASE tell me you are a brilliant man and placed a tracking device on Susan instead?”

 

Oliver smiled.

 

“Oh, come here! I’m still a little dizzy and I NEED to kiss you!!”

 

Oliver could not refuse that request.

 

When they broke apart again, he looked at her seriously. “Felicity, I’d like your permission to put the remaining tracking device on Molly. I’ll get another for you but it’s less likely that he’ll kidnap you twice.”

 

“Of course! Anything to keep Molly safe.”

 

“Okay, why don’t you stay here and rest. I’m going to go pick Molly up from school.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And oh Felicity, your afternoon help for _Smoaked_ arrived earlier and they are covering things downstairs.”

 

“Would it be bad to say you are amazing Oliver Queen?”

 

“It might be untrue but certainly not bad.”

 

“Well, you are amazing to me. Now go get our daughter. I need cuddles!”

 

*****

 

Oliver waited until he saw Molly come out of the school before getting out of Felicity’s car. He had borrowed her car so that Molly would recognize it and because it had her booster seat properly installed. He wanted his daughter to feel safe and secure. Felicity’s kidnapping had really shook her, he could see though the brave face the six-year-old tried to put on.

 

She ran up to him “Hi Daddy!” Every time she said that Oliver was filled with joy.

 

Molly looked into the car. “Where is Mommy? Is Mommy okay? Did the bad man take her?” Molly’s lip started to tremble.

 

“Oh baby, don’t cry. Mommy is fine! She just had a little accident so she is home resting.” This seemed to stop the impending tears. Oliver began strapping her into her seat belt. “In fact, she told me to come get you because she needs some cuddles.”

 

“She did?” Molly asked hopefully.

 

“She did. You must be an expert cuddler because I was there, ready and willing and she told me to come get you.”

 

Molly smiled.

 

Oliver was so happy to see her smile. Since Felicity got back yesterday she had been a little clingy with her mother, understandably.  But he and Felicity had agreed Molly should go to school to try to bring back the normal.

 

The drive home from the school did not take long, as Oliver led Molly back into _Smoaked_ to head up to Felicity’s apartment his phone buzzed. It was John so he knew had to take it, he hit answer “Hello”

 

“The tracker worked, I’m pretty sure we have a location for Seldon. Thought you’d want in on the takedown.”

 

“You were right. Let me just get Molly up to her mother and then I’m on my way.”

 

“See you soon.”

 

Oliver disconnected. Molly looked up at him, worried.

 

“Don’t worry. That was good news. I have to go to work, this time hopefully we will catch the bad man.”

 

Oliver unlocked the door at the top of the stairs and Molly rushed inside. “Mommy, Daddy is going to get the bad man RIGHT NOW.”

 

Felicity looked up at Oliver questioningly.

 

“John called, we have a concrete lead.”

 

Felicity got up from the couch and walked over to Oliver. She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. “Please stay safe. We just got you back in our lives and maybe it’s too soon to say this but I’m going to anyway, I want you to stay.”

 

Oliver smiled. “Well, that’s good because I’m not going anywhere. I’m so glad I found you again Felicity. You and Molly.”

 

Felicity leaned up and kissed him. “Let me know as soon as it’s over.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Felicity dropped her hands from his face and watched him walk away.

 

*****

 

“Okay baby girl, what would you like for supper?”

 

“I want Daddy to cook it.”

 

Felicity tried not to be hurt. She knew she was no master chef but she wasn’t too bad. “Well Daddy is gone to work so you are stuck with me. What should we do?”

 

“Can we make pizza?”

 

“Sure! And I think we have lots of toppings to choose from. Daddy bought more vegetables then Mommy usually buys. I see we have an eggplant. Did you pick that out?” Felicity looked at her daughter. She knew Molly always wanted to buy eggplant because it was purple. But whenever Felicity cooked it, she didn’t like it, so she decided not to buy it anymore.

 

Molly nodded.

 

“Well, maybe Daddy knows another recipe for it.”

 

“When will Daddy be home?”

 

“Not for a while. Why don’t we make the pizza and then watch Frozen. How does that sound?”

 

Molly nodded enthusiastically. The more she got to know Oliver, the more of him she could see in Molly.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Diggle explained the capture plan to their team as Amanda Waller looked on.

 

“The mission is to capture Cooper Seldon and Susan Williams.” Oliver pointed to the pictures projected on the large screen at the front of the room. “Both are considered to be armed and dangerous. Based on the tracker I was able to place on Williams we believe they are in this apartment building, 5th floor, apartment 511.”

 

John took over the briefing. “The plan is to surround the building. We will send an agent to knock and the door and confirm it’s them if possible. Others will be set to move in and make the arrest. Any questions?”

 

The other men remained silent. “Okay, we move out in twenty.”

 

The men began exiting the meeting room, Oliver and John were the last to leave the room and they were stopped by Waller. “Good work. I look forward to having Seldon in a jail cell by the end of the day.”

 

*****

 

“Mommy does your head hurt?”

 

“A little. But cuddles from you help.”

 

“I will cuddle more. What happened to your head?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry sweetie, I didn’t tell you. I slipped downstairs in the coffee shop and accidentally hit it on a table.”

 

Molly’s eyes widened.

 

“It’s okay, Mommy is okay. In fact I’m much better now that we are here watching movies together.”

 

“Okay.” Molly said but Felicity could still see she was worried.

 

Felicity pulled her phone out of her pocket. The time read 7:02 pm and still no word from Oliver. She was trying her best not to worry.

 

“Okay Molly, why don’t we get you in the bath, it is soon time for you to go to bed.”

 

“Can there be bubbles?”

 

“Yes, tonight there can be bubbles!”

 

Molly laughed and ran toward the bathroom.

 

Nothing made Felicity as happy as her hearing her little girl’s laugh.

 

*****

 

“Suspects confirmed, we are a go. Move in!”

 

John and Oliver followed the team into the apartment.


	6. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The exciting conclusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those of you who have taken the time to read this story! It means so much! I really hope you enjoy the conclusion.
> 
> Thank you yet again to @almondblossomme for proofing! Thanks to @magda1102 for the AMAZING banner!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

 

 

When the team stormed the room, Seldon and Williams opened fire. Luckily, there were no fatalities but Oliver did get a flesh wound on his arm.  At the end of the day the mission was considered a success and Seldon and Williams were in an ARGUS prison awaiting trial.

 

Oliver texted Felicity:

 

**Oliver: It’s over. We got them.**

**Felicity: Please tell me you are alright**

**Oliver: Yes, minor wound but will be home soon**

**Felicity: Come home to Molly and me**

 

Oliver smiled. He was a little worried when he first typed home but it seemed he and Felicity were on the same page.

 

*****

 

Oliver used his own key to enter Felicity’s apartment but she met him at the door and threw herself in his arms.

 

“Molly is asleep on the couch, follow me,” she whispered in his ear before taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. Once in the room, she leaned around Oliver to close and lock the door.

 

Oliver heard the click of the lock and raised an eyebrow as Felicity looked up at him.

 

“We never really discussed what we were doing with this,” Felicity pointed between both of them. “But I want you to know, I want you, right here, right now. But if you want to take things..”

 

Those were the last words Felicity uttered before Oliver was kissing her.

 

When they broke for air, Felicity couldn’t help but say, “not slow then.”

 

“I think we have been slow enough. I’ve waited six years to be back in your bed Felicity and I don’t want to wait one minute more.”

 

*****

 

The next morning, Oliver crept out of Felicity’s bed and past a sleeping Molly on the couch and headed for the kitchen. He was going to make breakfast for his girls and he couldn’t be happier. He knew Molly would wake when she heard him and if he was honest he couldn’t wait.

 

“Daddy! Daddy you are home!!!” Molly jumped up reaching to hug him.

 

Oliver bent down and scooped her up. “Yes, I’m home. So good to see you Molly.”

 

Molly’s expression changed to serious. “Did you get the bad man?”

 

“Yes, we did and he is in prison now, where he’ll never hurt you or your Mommy ever again.”

 

Molly leaned forward and kissed Oliver on the cheek. “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t ever need to thank me.”

 

Molly turned her head noticing the bandage on Oliver’s arm for the first time. “You hurt.”

 

Oliver looked at his arm. “A little but I’m going to be fine. Let me put you down now. Do you want to help me make omelets?”

 

Molly nodded.

 

Felicity came out of her bedroom to see her family hard at work. That is how she saw them, her family. Cooper was in jail and she felt a great sense of peace. Oliver looked happy. She so hoped he was, she hadn’t allowed herself to think of what it might do to her if he decided to leave.

 

Oliver came up to her “Hey, what’s going on in that pretty head of yours?”

 

“Nothing, I’m just really grateful for this moment.”

 

“Me too.” He kissed her quickly on the lips.

 

*****

 

Felicity really appreciated Oliver taking Molly to school, the morning rush at _Smoaked_ really was a two person job.  She knew she should be careful not to become too reliant on Oliver. She didn’t know where this was going.

 

Now that the rush was over she did something she had been longing to do for way too long. She called her mother. With Cooper in prison there was no longer a reason to hide.

 

She heard the phone ring once in her ear before suddenly hearing her mother’s voice saying “Hello.”

 

“Mom,” Felicity began to cry. “Mom, it’s me Felicity. Cooper is in jail It’s over. It’s finally over.”

 

“Oh baby girl, I cannot tell you how wonderful it is to hear your voice. I’ve missed you so so much. How are you doing? How is Molly?”

 

“We’re great Mom. Just great. There is so much to fill you in on. Did you get the letters, I sent your friend, with the pictures of Molly?”

 

“Yes, I got it all. It was so hard as I couldn’t respond. But not anymore! You are back.”

 

“When can you come visit. I need to see you? Molly needs to see her grandmother.”

 

“Is this weekend too soon?”

 

“Tonight, wouldn’t be too soon Mom. But expect to become sick of talking to me. I missed you.”

 

She hung up the phone with her mother and felt it buzz in her hand. She smiled when she saw it was a text from Oliver.

 

**Oliver: Hey heading to ARGUS. Hope not to be long.**

**Felicity: K :)**

**Oliver: When I get back we should talk**

**Felicity: Okay**

 

 _We should talk_ \- oh no, he was ending it. Felicity took a deep breath and tried to remind herself, she didn’t know what he would want to talk about. Who was she kidding she was freaking out.

 

*****

 

Oliver needed to sort out where he was living. He couldn’t just stay with Felicity and Molly forever - as much he liked that option. Felicity and he hadn’t even gone on a date. In fact, they had never actually gone on date, but they had a daughter. He smiled, he guessed they weren’t a traditional couple.

 

He walked into _Smoaked_ which had only one customer and they were engrossed in their laptop. He looked over at Felicity behind the counter. She was so beautiful and clearly upset.

 

He quickly walked toward her. “Hey, Hey what’s going on?”

 

She bit her lower lip. “Nothing. Just taking care of things here. How were things at ARGUS?”

 

“Nope, you don’t get to do that.” He took her hand and led her to one of the empty tables. Oliver sat across from her. “Now, please tell me what’s going on. I want to help. I thought you would be happy, we caught the bad guy.”

 

“I am happy. I am so happy Oliver. I think that might be part of the problem.”

 

“Being happy is a problem?” Oliver looked puzzled.

 

“If you think you might lose..”

 

Before she could finish the sentence, he cut her off, taking her hand, “you aren’t going to lose me.”

 

Felicity nodded but didn’t look convinced.

 

“I’m not sure where this is coming from but I want to be clear, you and Molly are the most important people in my life. The most important, Felicity. I wanted to talk to you about where I should live. I want to be close to you and Molly and it’s been a long time since I’ve lived in Star City and I thought you might have some advice.”

 

“Sorry, I was just a little worried when you said we had to talk. I thought, well, I guess I thought you might be leaving.”

 

“Nope, you are stuck with me.” He suddenly looked worried. “That’s okay, right?”

 

“It’s more than okay! You are the most important person in my life too and may be outranking me in Molly’s life right now.” She smiled.

 

“Oh no, I think Mommy will always rightly be number one in Molly’s eyes. You should hear her talk about you - Mommy says this and Mommy says that. It’s adorable.”

 

Felicity chuckled and blushed a little. “You know, you can stay with us as long as you want and I promise to share my bed, if you would like.”

 

“If I would like? I would love. I loved waking up next to you this morning.”

 

“I loved it too. Besides, my mother is coming this weekend and she needs to sleep on the couch.”

 

*****

 

Oliver had to say watching Felicity greet her mother was like watching a sorority sister reunion. Which was so funny because he could never picture Felicity being in a sorority.

 

Oliver looked down at Molly, who was holding his hand, she seemed fascinated by her mother’s reaction as well.

 

Oliver knelt down to speak to her. “Molly that lady is Mommy’s Mommy. She’s your grandmother and she’s missed you lots and lots.”

 

“Really?” Molly asked timidly.

 

Oliver nodded.

 

Felicity and her mother finally finished hugging. It was like she hadn’t realized how much she missed her mother until she was right in front of her. Felicity led her to Oliver and Molly. “Mom, you remember Molly?”

 

Donna nodded and smiled at Molly. “Hi Molly. I’m your Nanny Evans. I’m pretty sure you don’t remember me but we are going to be good friends.”

 

Molly looked to her mother and then Oliver and then smiled at Donna shyly.

 

“I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen. Molly’s father.” Oliver held out his hand that Molly wasn’t holding.

 

“Oh, I know who you are!” Donna pulled him in for a hug. “You are the man that saved my babies. I will never be able to thank you enough.”

 

“It was my pleasure. It’s so nice to meet you. I know Felicity has missed you so much and I’m sure Molly has too, in her own way.”

 

“Aww you are too sweet. If you weren’t head over heels in love with my daughter, I might have to make a play for you myself!”

 

“Mom!” Felicity turned bright red.

 

“Just calling it as I see hun.” Donna winked.

 

*****

 

Felicity and her mother stayed up late that night talking on the couch, they had a lot to catch up on.

 

Oliver could hear them talking from the bedroom where he was reading but he was doing his best not to eavesdrop but when he heard his name mentioned he couldn’t help it.

 

“So, what are his intentions Felicity? You just let him move in? This is so unlike you. I thought you had trust issues but when it comes to this man they just fly out the window. You told him about Molly right away? You didn’t even check about his character before just letting him in your lives and now he sleeps in your bed? Don’t you think this is all too soon? What if he wants more kids? And I see that look in your eyes, if he leaves you’ll be crushed.”

 

“Mom stop, okay. Just stop. This thing with Oliver is new. I trust my gut and my gut trusts him. He’s been nothing but amazing with Molly and she loves him. I am sure of that relationship and have no regrets on not wasting any more time of Oliver not knowing his daughter. We are going to see how it goes and really my relationship with Oliver is none of your business.” Felicity knew she was being defensive but these were all questions she was trying to avoid in her own head she didn’t need her mother pointing out her insecurities for her.

 

“I know sweetheart, I just want you to be happy. And right now, you seem over the moon and I don’t want you to lose that. Not ever.”

 

“I know you care Mom and I appreciate that but I have everything handled. Do you want me to help set up your bed? The sheets and blankets are here on the table.”

 

“No, no, I’ll do that myself. Why don’t you go crawl in bed. It’s late and we still have the whole weekend to talk.”

 

“Thanks Mom, love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

Felicity walked into her bedroom which was just off the living room and saw Oliver reading in her bed. “Damn, just when I thought you couldn’t get any sexier I find you reading in my bed! Shirtless!”

 

Oliver smiled.

 

“I’m just going to brush my teeth and get ready for bed. I’ll be back in a moment.”

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

*****

 

Oliver handed Felicity’s his book to put it on the nightstand.

 

“The Odyssey, wow, you like your light reading?” she teased.

 

“For me yes, I’ve read it a number of times now so it’s like coming back to an old friend.”

 

“You just keep getting better and better don’t you?” Felicity smiled at him before shutting off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

 

Oliver pulled Felicity into his arms. “How are you? I couldn’t help but hear the end of that conversation with your mother. Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Not really, I’ve been avoiding thinking about some of that as it makes me anxious.”

 

“Well, maybe I could ease your fears.”

 

“The thing is Oliver, I don’t feel like we are rushing things. I trust you and I want to be with you. It feels so simple, easy even. I know I should be careful not to fall to hard but I don’t think I could stop myself if I wanted to. So I’m trying to just be. Because right now, just being is making me very happy.”

 

“I don’t feel we are rushing either. I love you Felicity.” He pulled her closer to him. “Please don’t be freaked out by that. I don’t expect you to say it in return but I need you to know it.  You are right to trust me. I would never intentionally hurt you or Molly. I’m sure at some point I may piss you off and we may fight but I’m not going anywhere. You and Molly are my family. But I do have one question for you but if you don’t want to answer right now, just say so.”

 

Felicity nodded against his chest.

 

“Why was your mother worried I might want more children?”

 

Felicity took a deep breathe. Better to tell him now, at least if he wants to leave she won’t be any deeper in. “Molly might be my only child. I was told a long time ago that it was unlikely that I would be able to have children. I was shocked when I found out I was pregnant and the fact that it was highly unlikely to happen again was a big factor in my decision to keep the baby. So, you should know that if you want children, I’m not a good bet.”

 

“Felicity, look at me.” He knew their eyes had adjusted to the darkness and light from the moon was seeping in through the curtains so he could see her face. “You, You Felicity Evans, Smoak are the BEST BET. Always. Whether we have more children or not you are the woman I want to be with. I cannot see that ever changing. Please tell me you believe me.”

 

Felicity nodded. “But what if you change your mind about children?”

 

“Right now, I just found out I have the most amazing daughter. Still basking in that happy but if something changes and WE decide we want more children we can talk about it then. There are options.”

 

“I love you Oliver.”

 

“Now see, I told you that you didn’t have to say that.”

 

“I know. But I do. I really love you.”

 

“And I really love you.”

 

*****

 

“Amanda Waller wants to see you.”

 

“As in your boss? I thought you said they weren’t going to charge me?” Felicity tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

 

“And they aren’t. But I also told you that she would probably appreciate someone with your skill set.”  He smiled.

 

“My skill set? Oliver, have I told you how much I love that you think my brains are sexy?”

 

“You haven’t but you should know your smarts are beyond sexy.” He pulled her in for a kiss. They were standing in their kitchen getting ready for the day. She soon had to go down and help out with the morning rush at _Smoaked_ but she had a few minutes.

 

“Why are you always kissing?” They were interrupted by the annoyed voice of their six-year-old.

 

Oliver turned to Molly. “Because I really love kissing your Mommy and I feel like we have a lot of time to make up for.”

 

Molly seemed to think about it for a moment. “Do I get kisses too?”

 

“Why yes, you do!” Oliver proceeded to kiss Molly’s face all over as Felicity laughed.

 

Molly began to laugh too and she squirmed out of Oliver’s arms. “Molly, I made you some breakfast, it’s on the table.”

 

Molly ran toward the table. Since Oliver had officially moved in, he had taken on the role of chef and she greatly approved. Felicity washed the dishes and enjoyed the fruits of his labours. He also brought Molly to school which really helped Felicity out as she was needed at _Smoaked_. Felicity picked Molly up from school as Oliver was at work. They had a nice routine going. The weekends were theirs and they all seemed to enjoy their family time.

 

“You were saying Amanda Waller wanted to see me?”

 

“Yes, I think she wants to offer you a job.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“She knows about _Smoaked_ but would still like to meet with you if you have time. I told her I would mention it to you and if you want to meet with her I’ll set up a meeting with her for a time that works for you. But Felicity, you need to know you don’t need this job. As you know, I’ve switched to a desk job at ARGUS, not as exciting but safer and it brings in the same salary so we don’t need to worry about money.”

 

“I’ll meet with her. I have to say that I’m flattered that ARGUS would be interested. Do you think you could watch Molly during the meeting?”

 

“I would love to have Molly come into the office. That sounds like a great idea. So I’ll try to set the meeting around four?”

 

“Sounds perfect. Just text me the details. I’ll bring Molly by after I pick her up from school.”

 

Oliver walked over to the table where Molly was eating. “Did you hear that? Mommy is going to take you to visit me at work after school today. I’ll show you where I spend my days.”

 

Molly looked unsure but nodded. It seemed Oliver was more excited about it then his daughter.

 

*****

 

Later that day, after her meeting with Waller, Felicity found Oliver introducing Molly to people in the IT section of the building.

 

“These are the computer geniuses.” She heard Oliver tell Molly. He hadn’t noticed she was there yet.

 

“Like Mommy?”

 

“Yes, they are almost as smart as Mommy. But no one is smarter than Mommy.”

 

Molly sighed. “I KNOW that!”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, thanks for defending my honour.” She bent down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Mommy! Daddy showed me around ARG…” Molly scrunched up her face unsure how to say the word.

 

“ARGUS” Oliver finished for her.

 

Felicity nodded. “Did you have a good time?”

 

Molly nodded. “They have lots of TVs and computers here.”

 

“Yes, they do. Why don’t we head home? Oliver, will you be home soon?”

 

“Yes, just have to finish up a few things and I’ll be home to make dinner.”

 

“Okay,” she quickly kissed him on the cheek. Molly hugged Oliver goodbye.

 

*****

 

Later that night after Molly had gone to bed, Oliver sat on the couch in front of the TV holding hands. “So what did Waller say?”

 

“She wanted to hire me as a consultant. I would receive a retainer and then extra on the cases where she requires me. She also assured me I could do the work from home.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“I told her I had to think about it and would give her an answer tomorrow. I wanted to say yes.”

 

“Why didn’t you?” He looked into her eyes trying to figure out what was going on. It sounded like a good deal.

 

“I wanted to discuss it with you first. You are a very important person in my life Oliver and I thought I’d get your opinion.”

 

“I love you Felicity.”

 

“This I know.” She smiled.

 

“I think you should take the job. It sounds perfect, extra money and you get to do something you enjoy while keeping _Smoaked_. Was there any other reason you were hesitating?”

 

“No. I’m just used to it just being Molly and I and I make the decisions but now that’s changed.”

 

“It has. Thank you for including me in your decision process. ARGUS is lucky to have you.”

 

“Thank you for supporting me.”

 

“Always. Hey, how about we call Sara or Caitlin to see if they can watch Molly tomorrow night. I’d like to take you out to dinner to celebrate.”

 

“On a date? On a date, date?”

 

“Yes, on a date. It’s long overdue.”

 

“Why yes Mr. Queen, I’d love to go on a date with you.”

 

*****

 

The next evening Felicity pulled out a dress she’d bought ages ago but never had the chance to wear. It was bright red with short sleeves and skirt she longed to twirl in. The dress fit her like a glove and hugged all the right places.

 

She put her contacts in and let Molly as she put her makeup on.

 

“Mommy you look really pretty.”

 

“Thanks baby girl. Daddy and I are going out to dinner at a grown up restaurant. Sara is coming to hang out with you.”

 

Molly looked a little sad.

 

“I promise the three of us will go out to a restaurant together this weekend. We will even let you pick.”

 

“Okay,” Molly said looking down. Felicity felt bad but she knew Molly would be okay once Sara arrived.

 

Felicity heard the doorbell and she and Molly went to answer. Once Felicity confirmed it was Sara she unlocked and let Molly answer the door.

 

“Hey Molly are you ready for our girls night? I brought pizza and popcorn and movies! We are going to have a blast!”

 

Felicity watched Molly’s face brighten and mouthed “Thank you” to Sara.

 

*****

 

A short while later Oliver arrived, he looked like he cleaned up too and he brought flowers. “You look stunning!”

 

“Why thank you! You didn’t have to do that!”

 

“I know. But I wanted to. You deserve a perfect date Felicity and I intend to provide. Are you ready?”

 

Felicity turned “Molly be good for Sara. Daddy and I are heading out now.”

 

Felicity heard a muffled “bye” from the couch. Seemed Molly wasn’t so sad about them going without her anymore.

 

Oliver doted on Felicity all night. “You are making me feel like a queen.”

 

“That is the plan.”

 

“You are too good to me.”

 

“Not possible. Felicity you make me happier than I have ever been. If I could never give you enough happy in return.  Would you like some dessert?”

 

“No, I’m completely stuffed. We should probably just get the bill.”

 

“Not quite yet. I thought we should talk about changing your name.”

 

“My name, really I’m okay with Smoak now the only reason I might change it now would be if I thought about marry…”

 

She turned and saw Oliver down on one knee. “Felicity Smoak would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? You could keep Smoak but I kind of like the sound of Smoak-Queen.”

 

The tears were streaming down Felicity’s face and she bent down and held his face in her hands. “Yes! Yes! A million times yes! I want to be Felicity Smoak-Queen!”

 

They kissed. And their restaurant companions cheered and clapped.

 

*****

 

When they got home first question Oliver asked was “Is she asleep?”

 

“Not yet, I don’t think. I could hear her talking to herself not long ago.”

 

Felicity walked over and quickly showed Sara her ring.

 

“Congrats you guys that is amazing. You do know she’s going to be so excited.”

 

“Not as excited as me.” Felicity said hugging her friend. “Thanks so much for watching Molly. We greatly appreciate it.”

 

“Of course! I’m going to head out now. Congrats again.”

 

Oliver and Felicity walked to Molly’s bedroom door and knocked softly. Felicity peeked in to see if she was asleep and saw her talking to Pinky.

 

“Hey, baby girl we are home.”

 

Molly turned to hug her Mom. “Did you have fun?”

 

“We did and we have news.”

 

“Mommy and I are going to get married!”

 

Molly jumped up out of bed to hug them both. “Do we get to wear pretty dresses?”

 

Felicity nodded.

 

After little more discussion Oliver left the room to give them some girl time. As he was leaving he heard Molly ask quietly, “does this mean we get our happily ever after?”

 

“Yes, baby girl it does!” He could hear the smile in Felicity’s response and he knew he and his family would be just fine. They would definitely have their happily ever after.

 

 

The dress Felicity wore on her date with Oliver:


End file.
